Queen's Blade & The White Demon: The Raptor General's Story
by Quintian- The Dovahkiin Dwarf
Summary: One man Caught in the World of Queen's Blade with DNA of 3 Dinosaurs After an Accident in the Jurassic Park Universe. What can happen Next? Most of the Story is Rated T, some of the Fight Scenes are Rated M for the Possible Gore.
1. Prolouge

_don't own Queen's Blade. I only Own the OC's. There might be some adult stuff in this. Also, I thought that InGen should be at fault for his transportation to the Queen's Blade Universe._

Quintian: Hello everyone!

OC: Really? You sound like the Yogscast.

Quintian: Hey, they have a ton of subscribers.

Nanael: Wait! Who are you?

Quintian & OC: Excuse me? Who are you?

Nanael: I am the Holy Angel Nanael and I demand what your name is.

Leina: Quit it Nanael. He`ll tell us his name.

Melona: Yes what is your name?

OC: Um…

Quintian: Oh Lord Almighty. Enjoy!

Nanael: Hey!

* * *

_An Apartment Building. 7:00 AM_

"Ring ring ring ring ring ring"_ the sound of a phone fills the empty apartment._

"Who the hell is it now?" _A hand grabs the phone._

"Hello?"

"HEY! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! YOU ARE LATE FOR WORK!" _an angry voice said._

"Mr. Hammond! I'm sorry, I'll be right there!"

"You better be! You are the only one who can build the damn computer."

* * *

_8:00 AM InGen Headquarters, Tampa, Florida._

"My boy, my boy, my boy you made it. Let's start building the computer."_ Mr. Hammond said cheerfully._

_'His mood changed fast.'_

"So where is the computer room?"

"This way. Why do we need that piece of junk anyway?"_ Mr. Hammond asked._

"That _piece of junk_ will allow you to extract the DNA of any animal you want."

"I see. Well, get me when it is built." _Mr. Hammond walked out._

* * *

_8:57 AM Ingen Headquarters Computer Room._

"Now lets turn it on."

_Walks over to P.A._

"Mr. Hammond the computer is ready."

_As he says that, he doesn't hear Dr. Wu scream 'Look Out!' _

_There was a giant explosion and then everything went dark…_

* * *

_Unknown Time, Unknown Place_

"Where am I?" T_he man gets up and stares into a pillar with a Veloceraptor feeding its young in it._

"Welcome to the Mulitverse,"_ A tall jet black man with purple eyes says._

"What's your name?" _Stares into another pillar where everything is square._

"I am known by many names." _The tall man says._

"Tell me one."

"Enderman." _Enderman pushes the man into a pillar with a busty girl holding a sword. Then every thing gets dark again…_

* * *

Quintian: Wow. I sort of think this is the longest prologue ever.

OC: Ya. I wonder what the square world is called.

Nanael: Hey! I never made an appearance!

Quintian: Of course not!

Leina: Hey I have a question: What's a Veloceraptor?

Quintian: You will find out *Evil Smile*

Leina: …

Melona: Is it a type of demon?

Quintian: No

OC: Oh god. I just remembered why InGen wanted that computer.

Nanael: What is 'InGen' and why do they need DNA of animals?

Quintian: I think we should go before they ask more questions.

OC: Same here.

Leina: Hey! *Punches Quintian and OC*

Quintian & OC: *K.O due to Leina`s punch* Dx

Nanael: Great now my question will not get answered.

Leina: Not again

OC: Stay Tuned!


	2. The Arrival

_I don't own Queen's Blade. I only Own the OCs. There might be some adult stuff in this. I also want to point out that this obviously has nothing to do with the films but I will do my best._

Nanael: *Taps Quintian & OC's Head* Still out cold.

Melona: Ya, why did you punch them Leina?

Leina: Damn, They where ignoring me, what else I suppose to do?

? : Can I help?

Nanael: Who are you?

Leina: who are you?

Melona: Yes, who are you?

Nanael: Stop copying me, you both!

? : I am Cinderpelt.

Nanael: Cinderpelt?

Cinderpelt: -.-" Yes. I can help.

Leina: Should we let a cat help them?

Cinderpelt: Great StarClan. Enjoy readers!

Nanael: What's StarClan?

* * *

_**7:00 AM**__**Unknown Location.**_

"What the?" _The man starts._

_The man was falling out of the Sky._

"Ahhhhhhhhhrg!" _the man screams as he lands into a tree._

_The man falls out of the tree._

_He hits his chest first, then his legs, then his head._

_Then the ground rushes up to him and then darkness envelopes him once more. _

_A lizard about 2.17 meters tall and 3.05 meters long walks in the forest looking for logs for his fireplace._

_Then He Stubbles across the unconscious body of a human_

"Well, well who do we have here? A human? Let's see what he knows." _The Lizard Picks up the Man._

* * *

_**Unknown Village in an Unknown Forest.**_

"Hey guys! Look who I found!"_ The lizard says_

"What know? I was eating a bore leg!" _A lizard with a sword on his hip shouts._

"Calm down, General, he must have a good reason to interrupt the Feeding of The Guards." _Another Lizard Says._

"Thank you, I found a human in our part of the forest. What should I do with him?" _The lizard says. _

"Hmm. lock him up."_ The General says._

"Alright." _The lizard Says._

* * *

_**2 Hours later**_

_The lizard throws a bucket of water on the man _"Wake up."

"*Sputter* that was not very nice!" _The man Screams._

"Of course not! I'm interrogating you!" _The lizard shouts._

"Why?" _The man asks._

"*Smacks* I will ask the questions!"

"What's your name?" _The lizard asks._

"Michael." _Michael Said._

"So what are you doing here _Michael_?" _The lizard asks._

"I don't know, I just woke up here."

"Who do you work For!" _The lizard shouted._

"I DON'T WORK FOR ANYONE!"_Michael screams._

"*Smirks* Well, well see after a week in this cell."_ The lizard walks out of the Jail Cell. _

"Great Michael, What have you gotten yourself into?" _Michael asked himself._

* * *

_**30 MINUTES LATER**_

"Hey where am I?" _The prisoner asks._

"You're in CallenGuard." _The large lizard man Said._

"CallenGuard?" _The Prisoner repeats._

"Yes, no human has ev- What was that?" _The Guard said, hearing a large explosion._

"Stay here human_._" _The guard orders._

"It's not like I'm going to go anywhere." _Michael mumbles to himself._

_Michael hears a clanking sound as he sits in the mud._

"What's this? A vile of yellow liquid?" _Michael says as he picks up the vile._

"Vraptor mongoliensis? Version 3.1?" _Michael reads_ _the label on the vile._

_Michael then hears a huge explosion._

"What the?"

_Michael sees a hole in the back of his cell._

"Whoa, looks like I have some good luck."

* * *

_**CallenGuard, Jail**_

_Michael walks out of the cell to see the city is under attack_

"Go! Get the Iron Nets! Bring that bustard to the ground!" _The Guard orders._

_Then a large black dragon with purple eyes and mouth flies into a Tree, The tree explodes and the dragon flies through the tree unharmed. Then the dragon fires a Fire Ball at the City again, destroying the West Wall of the City._

"What the hell is this place?" _Michael asks himself._

"Hey! Prisoner Escape!"_ One of the lizards scream, before being eaten by the Dragon._

"Shit!" _Michael Runs through the hole in the wall._

_A few lizards start to run out of the City._

"Leave him, hopefully th-"_Says the Guard before being eaten by the dragon._

* * *

_**Forest outside of CallenGuard, 9:00 am**_

_Michael walks through the forest trying to figure out where he is._

"Ok, there is a city called CallenGuard, full of lizard men, in the middle of a forest. Never heard of a place like that on Earth" _Michael Says thoughtfully._

_T__hen Michael walks into a clearing holding the vile with yellow liquid._

"What is that?" _Michael says looking at something shining._

_Michael walks over._

"A Cray X-MP? I knew InGen had some but why is one here?" _Michael says reading the label._

"A CM-5 here as well? What the hell?" _Michael says turning around._

_Michael turns around again to see the ruins of an old castle._

"If I fix it up a bit, I could use it as a Base of Operations tell someone can find me, hopefully someone from Tampa." _Michael mutters to himself._

"Those computers will be no good for InGen if they rust out here, I better take them in, after I put this vile away." _Michael said._

* * *

_**4 HOURS LATER**_

_Michael looks up._

"Well, it looks better then it did. If I light some candles I could keep everything light up." _Michael pants._

_Michael walks into the castle._

"What should I call this place? Err. I think about it later."

_Michael closes the door._

"Now, what could the writing on this vile mean? The only Vraptor Mongoliensis I know of is…"

* * *

_**4 Months Later**_

_It has been 4 months cense I was transported here, I have not meet any other humans anywhere. Michael thought._

_Outside Michael hears squealing of children then he looks over to a fenced in part of the Castle._

_Michael sees a group of 6 young Veloceraptors in the yard. The Raptors where about 1 meter tall and 2.7 meters long with 5.08 Centimeter long sickle-shaped claws on both hind feet. 5 of them where playing, only one was watching them, the one who was watching was a bit larger then the Rest and was smarter then them._

"At least I have some friends here now." _Michael says_

_Michael walks down into the yard._

"Hey Vince, can you come here?" _Michael asks the largest of the 6 raptors._

_The large raptor walks up._

"Yes Master?"_ Vince asks._

"Come inside with me for a minute." _Michael says_

"Ok, Master." _Vince says_

"Please, Vince, call me Michael." _Michael Tells Vince_

"Ok, Ma- Michael."_ Vince said._

_Michael and Vince walk into Michael's Bedroom._

"Ok Vince there is something I need to ask you."_Michael said._

"Yes?" _Vince asks._

"When you are older I was wondering if you wanted to become My General." _Michael offers._

"_General!_" _Vince says shocked._

"Yes, you are the largest of all of them, When you hatched I knew there was something special about you. You will become my Second in Command. You can tell the others what to do, if that is your wish."_ Michael tells Vince._

"I-I I don't know what to say."_ Vince stutters._

"Take it Son, It was what you where made for." _Michael said._

* * *

Cinderpelt: Ok, move over!

Leina: Why? You're a cat!

Melona: Ya, how can a cat help him?

Cinderpelt: At least I have knowledge on medicine!

Nanael: Ya, cat medicine.

Cinderpelt: Great StarClan! Shut your Trap!

Leina/Nanael/Melona: …

Cinderpelt: *Puts chewed Jumper Berries in Quintian&Michael's Mouth*

Nanael: That was Gross.

Cinderpelt: Shut Up Nanael.

Nanael: How do you know my name?

Quintian&Michael: *Cough* What happened? *Cough*

Leina: It worked!

Cinderpelt: I told you.

Quintian: Cinderpelt! Is that really you?

Leina: You Know each other?

Quintian: Err… See you next Time!

**Authors Note: I'm sorry if this was long, I didn't want to leave out anything before advancing 4 years. If it was not long enough, well too bad.**


	3. Sheldon Free City

_At I do not Own Queen's Blade nor do I Own Jurassic Park. I only own my Chars._

Leina: Finally I got to see what a Velociraptor looks like.

Michael: Hold on, you have only seen what a 4 month old Raptor looks like.

Leina: …

Nanael: Where did that Cat go?

Quintian: You Mean Cinderpelt? She went back to Starclan.

Michael: Let's continue with the Story shall we?

Quintian: Alright, Enjoy!

* * *

_**Michael's Castle, 4 Years Later**_

_Michael Sits in the middle of a Garden of overgrown Ferns as he plays a Flute._

_In the ferns behind him there is Snarling and hissing. then he sees the Glint of a Large Sickle-shaped Claw at the Corner of his eye._

_Then the attack came._

_Two 2 meter tall Velociraptors with Stainless Steel Armor Jump at him, Sickle-claws extended. As they jump up at him but he Blocks there attack with his sword. Then a Raptor with 5 inch long horns on the top of his Head Armor and Blades on his Back Armor attacks Michael Knocking him to the Ground on his Belly._

"Oof" _Michael says, the air knocked out of his Lungs._

"Are you ok, Master?"_ One of the Raptors asked worryingly._

"I'm Fine Victoria, you did well and you all did." _Michael tells the Raptors_

_The Raptors dip there heads._

"Especially you General, You keep getting better."_ Michael tells the Raptor with the Horns on his head._

"Thank you." _The Raptor General Says with a deep menacing Voice._

"Ok, it looks like you guys and Gal are ready for another Mission." _Michael tells the Group._

_The Raptors look at each other shocked._

"Late last night I picked up another Anomaly, I want you to check it out."_Michael tells them_

"How do we know it is anything? The last time all we found was a dirt Road."_ Victoria Tells Michael_

_The Raptor General Hisses at Victoria._

"Don't be so severe General, she is right to Question why I have sent you on this Mission."_ Michael tells the Raptor General._

"Well, Victoria, this Anomaly has not disappeared in the last 24 hours." _Michael tells Victoria._

_The entire group of Raptors look Shocked again. The Anomalies usually disappear within 12 hours._

"Where is the Anomaly?"_The Raptor General asked._

"About 100 Km from Ganios. Near the Burning Phoenix INN in Karakure Village." _Michael tells the Raptors_

"Alright, who do I Bring?" _The Raptor General asks._

"Just get 3 more Raptors. That should be enough."_ Michael says_

"Ok, what are our Orders?"_The Raptor General Asks._

"Secure and Retrieve."_ Michael Orders_

"If someone else found it?"_The Raptor General Asks._

"You decide. Just don't kill, yet."_Michael Tells the Raptor General._

"Perfect." _The Raptor General Snarls._

* * *

_**Swamplands, 5 km from Sheldon Free City, 8:45 PM**_

"Dammit! Why do we need to Trudge threw this Filthy swamp!?"_ a Raptor Complains as he trips over a log._

"Because it is the fastest way to Sheldon Free City. We need to go there and follow the road to Ganios." _The Raptor General Hisses at the Raptor._

"I'm sorry I Asked." _The Raptor Mumbles to himself, getting up._

_The Raptor General Looks up at the Setting Sun._

'_It will be way past Midnight before we make it to Sheldon Free City!' the Raptor General thought._

"Ok, lets make Camp here. Find as much Edible food as you can." _The Raptor General Orders_

"Yes Sir." _The rest of the Raptors say._

_The Raptors then Split up and start to stalk any prey in the Swampy ground._

"Hmm. Lets see what around here." _The Raptor General says to himself._

_The Raptor General starts to walk into the trees._

_Then a Raptor came back._

"Sir, we should start a Fire. I hear it gets Very Cold here."

"Good idea, I'll get the Wood. Also you make the Nests. We will have Hungry and Tired Warriors when I get back." _The Raptor General Tells the Raptor._

"Yes Sir." _The Raptor says._

* * *

_**5 MINUTES LATER**_

_There fire Blazes in the Small Fire Pit they had dug. Some of the Raptors had caught some rats and birds. All that was left of them now where a few bones strewn across the Mud._

"Everyone get some Sleep, I'll take first watch."_ The Raptor General Orders._

"Yes sir." _The Raptors said, half yawning._

'_There's not much to be worried about but I have heard of things that hunt here.' The Raptor General thought._

_About 10 minutes pass then the Raptor General hears the sound of rattling branches. The Raptor General Snarls and unsheathes his sword then slowly starts to walk towards the Source of the sound._

"Come out! I know you are there!" _The Raptor General Hisses_

_Then a Raptor jumped out of the trees overhead._

"Veronica? I thought I told you and the others to sleep." _The Raptor General said, Sheathing his sword_

"Sorry General. Couldn't Sleep." _Veronica tells the General._

"What's on your Mind?"_ the Raptor General asks._

"I have been thinking of… The Anomaly, I don't know why it has stayed around."_ Victoria Lied._

"Humph, Head back to your Nest. We will need to head to Ganios as fast as we can." _The Raptor General Orders Victoria._

* * *

_**Swamplands, 6:30 am**_

_The Early Morning Sunlight Penetrates to the nests on the Ground._

_The Raptor General wakes up._

"Alright everyone wake up, we need pick up for lost time." _He Orders_

_All the Raptors Crawl out of there nests._

"Alright, we have until tomorrow to get to Karakure Village. We first need to stop at Sheldon Free City first." _The Raptor General Tells the Raptors_

"Why? We have no idea how long the Anomaly will remain here." _One of the Raptors asked._

_The Raptor General Throws the Raptor half way across the Clearing._

"If you listened to our Master we need to stop by Sheldon Free City to get Supplies for our Journey." _The Raptor General Spat Angrily at the Raptor._

_The Raptors Walks westward to Sheldon Free City._

* * *

_**Sheldon Free City, 7:00 am**_

_The Raptors walk into the City. All around them People stare, shocked about what came out of the Swamplands, Unable to decide what they where._

"_Are they a type of Demon?" "No, I have never seen one like that."_

_A Raptor snarls as the people continue to talk about them._

"Easy, we don't want to fight. All we need to do is Get supplies and get out." _The Raptor General Tells the Other raptors._

"How can you be good about what those _humans_ are saying about us!?" _Victoria Snarls._

"First time here, Eh?" _The Raptor General mocked._

_Victoria Hisses._

"Don't Worry, the humans are suspicious about us because came out of the Swamplands. Just lay low until I can get some supplies." _The Raptor General Orders._

"Yes Sir."

* * *

_**Sheldon Free City Market Place**_

"Have a good day Sir!"_ Shouts the Meat Salesman._

"You to Sir!"_ The Raptor General Shouts back. The Raptor General had just bought 20 pounds of Meat. The General Straps the sacks of Meat to his waist._

_The Raptor General was walking back to the INN where they where staying when he Heard a small Whimper._

"What the?"_ the Raptor General tells himself as he walks towards the Source of the sound._

_Next he sees 10 feet away a Little Girl being robbed by two City Guards_

"Hey! That's my Fruit!" _the Little Girl Wines._

"Not anymore!" _one of the guards laughs._

"OI! What are you doing to that little girl?!"_The Raptor General Asks, Harshly._

"None of your Business _Demon_!"_One of the Guards Shouts._

"Oh Really? Last time I checked it is my Business. I was just walking back to the INN and I hear a whimper, so slight a Human would not have heard it." _The Raptor General Snarls_

"If it is a fight you want, you got one!" _The other Guard Warns._

"Oh no, I don't want to fight. It would end badly, for you." _The Raptor General Continues to Snarl._

"Now, give back the Fruit to the Little Girl or I will end up doing something you'll regret." _The Raptor General Threatens._

"What can you do? We are 10 feet away and you have 20 Pounds of meat on your waist." _One of the Guards Taunts._

"If you don't give back the Fruit you will see."_ The Raptor General Threatens again._

"No."_ The Guard says._

"You Asked for it." _The Raptor General Says._

_The Raptor General closes the 10 foot gap in 2 seconds and then Jumps on one of the Guards, Sticking his Sickle-shaped Claws into the Guards Belly and grabbing the Guard around his Shoulders._

"Any Last Words_?_" _Asks the Raptor General._

_But before the Guard could say anything the Raptor General clamped his Jaws around the Guards neck. Then sickening a crunch filled the air._

_The Raptor General stood up, Blood covered his Snout. _"Unless you want to end up like you friend" _He motions to the Dead guard, _"I would leave." _He Snarled._

_The Guard drops the Fruit and then turns around and runs._

"YOU- YOU- YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT! I WILL MAKE SURE OF IT!" _The guard yells as he runs._

_The Raptor General Kneels down to help the Girl. When he gets closer she Screams, Terrified._

"Its ok, I wont hurt you." _The Raptor General tries to clam the Girl,"_What's your name?"

_The Girl Screams again then the Raptor General realizes that he still has blood on his snout. He grabs a rag and wipes it off._

"What's your name?"_ He asks again_

_The little Girl looks up, _"F-Frorel."

'_What an Odd name' the Raptor General though_

"Alright Frorel, Where are you headed, Ill escort you as far as the city Limits." _The Raptor General Tells her._

"R-really?" _Frorel asked._

"Of course, now, where are you off to?" _The Raptor General asks._

"Ganios, I'm traveling with ElinaVance." _Frorel Tells the Raptor._

'_I have never heard of her but then again I hardly leave Michael's Territory.' The Raptor General thought._

"Where are they now?" _The General Asks._

"Just outside the City, waiting for me."_Frorel Says_

"Alright, Hold on." _The Raptor General tells Frorel._

"Why- AHHHHHHHH." _Says Frorel as the Raptor General grabs her then Jumps up onto the Roof of a 2 story Building. _

"Will you hold on now?"_The Raptor General asks, smiling._

"Y-yes."_ Frorel says slightly Shocked._

_Before He runs off, The Raptor General lets Frorel Climb of on his back, But not the Blades._

"Ready?" _The Raptor General Asks._

"Yeah."_ Frorel tells him._

_The Raptor General then takes off at full speed jumping over the Gaps between the Buildings with ease. Frorel struggles to keep a hold on the Raptor and her Basket of Fruit for Elina. 10 minutes later the Raptor General slows down. They had reached the city Limits._

"Here we are." _He says, _"I'll just Jump down and let you off."

"O-ok." _Frorel says, slightly Worried._

_The Raptor then Jumps off the City walls and runs into the Trees. Then he crouches down to let Frorel off._

"Thank you. May I ask a question?" _Frorel Asks._

"Sure." _The General Answers._

"What kind of animal are you?"

_The Raptor General Smiles, showing 70 Curved teeth and then Answers._

"I'm a Velociraptor." _Then he Jumps up into the Trees before Frorel could ask what a Velociraptor was._

* * *

_**Sheldon Free City, Unknown Inn**_

_It was well past Sunset before the Raptor General Returned. He had then walked down a hallway to Room 9. He Opens the Door to see 5 Raptors curled up on the two Beds Sleeping._

"Well, I'll wake them in 3 to 4 hours. We need to Travel through the night to get there on time." _The Raptor General Murmurs to himself._

* * *

Leina: Ok, where am I?

Quintian: You're in Karakure Village, I'm sure you Remember what happened there.

Leina: …

Nanael: Err… Quintian, a Strange Lizard is here.

Quintian: Ah General I'm glade you could Join Us.

Raptor General: I'm glad I could make it.

Leina/Nanael/Melona: *stares at Raptor General* That's a Velociraptor?

Raptor General: Why did you invite them? Where is Michael anyway?

Quintian: He is back at the Castle. He is planning for Something Later on.

Raptor General: Good. *Evil Smile*

Nanael: Those are some Ugly Teeth.

Raptor General: Shut up you Stupid Asymmetrical winged Angel.

Nanael: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL MY WINGS YOU STUPID UGLY TOOTHED LIZARD.

Leina/Quintian/Melona/Raptor General: *FACEPALM*


	4. Road to Karakure Village

Quintian: *Tries to Keep Nanael away from Raptor General* Leina Please help me!

Leina: Alright. *Grabs Nanael and puts her in a Corner*

Nanael: LET ME AT HIM!

Raptor General: Humph.

? : You know, Little Sister, You could have tried to get rid of that Reptile.

Leina: Claudette! What are you doing here?

Quintian: *slowly starts to walk Backwards*

Raptor General: Let's start the Next chapter shall we?

Quintian: Yes. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Unknown Inn, Room 9 12:00 am**_

_The Raptor General Sits in the Open Window. He stares out over the City, light up with Torches and Lamps. _

'_What a Lovely City, Too bad we can stay here' The Raptor General Thought._

_The General looks behind him, He sees 5 raptors sleeping in the two beds in the Room. There dried Meat placed on the Night Stand between the Beds._

_The General Looks up at the Moon, 'It's Time.'_

"Hey, Wake up Its time to go." _The General Orders the Raptors._

_The Raptors rise there heads, there eyes dull with sleep._

"We need to get to the Village before Noon Tomorrow." _He tells the raptors_

_The Raptors get up and walk out the door._

_The General Grabs the Key and the Meat and walks out the door._

* * *

_**Unknown Inn, Lobby**_

_The Raptors walk into the Lobby and the General Gives the Innkeeper the Key._

"Hey! What about Payment!" _The Innkeeper Shouts._

"Give Him the Money." _The General Orders one of the Raptors._

_The Raptor walks up to the Innkeeper and slams 2 gold coins on the Table. _

"Here you go." _The Raptor Smiles, Reviling his Teeth._

_The Raptor Walks back to the Group._

_The Raptors then start to walk out the Door._

"Good Day!" _The Innkeeper says in a Shaky Voice._

"Good Day," _The General says, _"If you tell anyone we where here I will Find you and Kill you."

_The General Walks out the Door._

* * *

_**Sheldon Free City, South Gate**_

_Many Guards where standing in front of the Arch. The Raptors are walking down a Street that leads to the same Arch._

_The Raptor General sees the Guards._

"Stop!" _He Orders the Raptors._

_The Raptors look at the Raptor General Confused._

"We need to go around those guards. They can't see you or we can get out." _The General tells them._

"Why?" _Victoria asks._

"I got in a fight with a Guard."

_The Raptors faces got Dark. They all knew what most likely happened to the Guard._

"Ok, Jump on the Roofs of the Buildings. We might be able to get around them if we cross from Above."_ He Ordered._

_All the Raptors Nodded and jumped onto the roofs and Balconies of the Buildings next to them._

_The Raptors where now jumping from Building to Building towards the Arch. They soon made it to the Wall and jumped on it._

_The Guards saw Movement but it was too late as the raptors jumped into the Trees on the other Side of the Wall._

* * *

_**Elven Forest, 5 km South of Sheldon Free City 3:30 am**_

_The Raptors where now Jumping from Tree to Tree trying to make it to the Village before Noon._

"Ok Everyone, we can Travel on the Ground now," _The Raptor General Tells them._

_The Raptors then Jump onto the Leaf littered Ground._

_They continue to walk south along the Road, Trying not to bring attention to themselves._

_Further south along the Road and Elf with Snake motif Armor and a Snake for a thong stands in the Road._

"Ahh. Looks like there are Warriors coming this way, this is going to be fun." _The Elf says as she smirks._

_Then the Elf Jumps up into a Tree._

_Then she Watches as the Raptors walk right under the Tree she is hiding in._

_Then the Raptor General Stops. He smelled something._

"Hold up, I smell an Elf." _The Raptor General Hisses._

_The Other raptors Stop and Sniff. They smell it too._

_Then the Elf Jumps out of the Tree behind them._

_The Raptors turn around and Hiss._

"Well, well. Look what I have found, a bunch of Lizards trying to be Human." _She laughs_

"Raptors! Battle Positions!" _The Raptor General Orders._

_Then the Raptors then spread out, Some Jumping into the Trees next to the Road. Others were staying in the Road to prevent her from Running, one behind the General, one behind the Elf._

"Well, us _Lizards _know how to fight." _The General unsheathes his sword. _"Make your Move."

_The Elf and the Raptor General start to Circle Each other. The Elf then Unsheathes her Sword, her other hand on her Dagger._

_Then the raptor attacks._

_The Raptor Jumps and Extends his Sickle- Toe claws, His Sword in his hand, and Swings his Sword right to the top of her head._

_The Elf Blocks the attack and pushes the Raptor back._

_The Raptor continues to Hiss and Snarl as he Circles Her._

_From Behind another Raptor Jumps and Scratches her Back With His Sickle- Claws on his Hand. She turns around to Attack her new attacker only to be attacked from Behind again, this time a toe claw shreds some of the Flesh on her back._

'_I might not leave this battle alive' She thinks, Terrified._

_The Raptor General Attacks again but this time pushes her onto her stomach._

"Had Enough?" _The Raptor General asks mockingly._

_Just then she Jumps up flinging the Raptor General into the trees. With a Yelp of Surprise he hits the Ground._

_Then out of the Trees ran 4 Raptors to attack, All Jumping at the same time to deal a Death Blow. She Blocks all the Raptors attacks but fells she is getting weaker as she Loses Blood. Then she fells a Tremendous of Pressure on her Left arm and sees a Raptor biting her Arm, Splitting the Armor._

'_What kind of Monsters are these?!' she Thinks._

_Just then her Snake Slithers off her Crotch and Bites the Raptor on the Leg. _

_The Raptor Opens his eyes Wide in shock and lets go of her arm. Then his legs Collapse underneath him. Then He starts to have a seizure before spazzing once and stopping forever._

_The Other Raptors stop and Jump onto the Road, Hissing and Snarling._

_The Raptor General raises his Hand to tell them to Stop._

_Meanwhile the Snake had slithered up her Leg and back onto her Crotch._

"What's your name?"_ The Raptor General Asks._

_The Elf Smiled and Answers. _"Echidna."

"Well, Echidna, You have just made an Enemy of a Very Powerful Army." _The Raptor General says Smirking._

"Really? I had killed one of your friends and you threaten me?" _Echidna Threatens._

"We are only the Tip of the Iceberg Echidna, Be Careful at night from now on." _The Raptor General says before leading the Raptors into the Trees._

_Then before the Raptor General Disappeared into the trees he turns around to face Echidna._

"I would Advice you to get that Wound Checked. Not many people can survive with a Cut like that." _The Raptor General Advices Echidna, talking about the Shredded flesh on her back._

_The Raptor General then picks up his dead friend and Disappeared into the trees._

* * *

_**Elven Forest, 4:00 AM**_

_The General had dug a little grave just inside the trees and placed his friend into the Hole. _

'_Good bye Friend.' The Raptor General thought as he filled in the Hole._

_Then the Raptor presses a button where his ear would be._

"Michael, we have a Problem."_ The General says._

_Then a crackling voice was heard, _"What is it General?" _Michael had put Walkie Talkies in the Armor._

"We got in a fight with an Elf called Echidna and we lost. We stopped fighting after one of us was killed." _The Raptor General Reported._

"WHAT!"

"We have buried him in the Elven Forest not far from the Road. We are still on our way to The Village." _The Raptor General Added._

"How far do you think you are from the Village?" _Michael Asked._

"I say about 5 or 8 Km." _The Raptor General tells Michael._

"Good, Call me when your There. I'm going back to Bed." _Michael says_

"Yes sir."

_The Raptors where now Walking through the Forest. They periodically hear the leaves on the Trees Rustle but pay no attention. They once thought they heard a Voice say 'I guess your right Ruu.' But when they looked up there was no one, so they kept walking._

_The Raptor General periodically sticks his head out to see where they where. One time he saw that little Girl he had saved with a Woman with Cat motif armor in a Carriage. What was her name again, ah yes Elina Vance._

"Ok, we will need to walk a little bit longer and we should get to Karakure Village by Sunrise." _The Raptor General tells the Remaining 4 other Raptors._

* * *

_**Karakure Village, 100 km from Ganios, 6:30 Am**_

_The Night Trek had been Hard. They had Smelled more Elves when they where in the Trees before walking out onto the road. One time The Raptor General had thought one of Elina's Guards had spotted them. But as The Sun Cleared the Horizon they saw it: Karakure Village. _

_But off towards the Village Square, the Raptor General Heard Fighting._

"Here we here: Karakure Village." _The Raptor General said before heading into the Village._

* * *

Leina: Why Me!

Claudette: What happened there?

Quintian: Really! You out of all People should remember what happened.

Claudette: *stares at a Wall thoughtfully*

Nanael: Grrrrrrrrr * is still angry at Raptor General*

Raptor General: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz *Sleeping because of over night Trek*

Quintian: -.-" Alright Everyone, See you later!


	5. Karakure Village Fight

Leina: Why do two Authors Hate me! *Starts Crying*

Nanael: *Over the Comment from the General about her Wings) They don't hate you Leina.

Claudette: I'm sure they Don't Leina.

Quintian: *Talking to Raptor General* Wow, that's one Ugly way to go.

Raptor General: *Nods* It looked bad at my Point of View too.

Leina: YOU… YOU… *Tries to punch Quintian*

Raptor General: *Grabs Leina's Wrist* unless you want a Broken Wrist I would stop.

Quintian: Err, Enjoy the Next Chapter Everyone!

**Note: This is a different Point of View during the Fight between Silver and Duncan. So don't post saying I Copied Gingalain.**

* * *

_**Karakure Village, 100 Km from Ganios, 6:30 Am**_

_The Raptors had checked out a room in the Burning Phoenix Inn next to a person named "Leina"._

_The Raptor General had got out his detector and told two raptors to stay in the Room. The Raptors just nodded. The Raptor General, Victoria, and another Raptor walked out of the Inn when the Raptor General got a hit not too far from them._

"Shh. I've got a hit, I think it is in the Village Square." _The Raptor General Tells the Other raptors._

_Just to be safe the Raptors run into the trees on the far side and walk to the Village Square when they hear fighting._

"Come on!" _He urges the other raptors._

_Then the Raptor General presses a button near his eyes and walk towards the sound of the fighting._

_They then had arrived to see a group of people fighting._

_There was one young blond woman, here hair tied into two braids with rings at the end of them, fighting a large man, The Raptor General stares at the battle. _

'_That's one brave woman, brave and stupid.' Thought the Raptor General._

_The General then sees something he hoped he would never see. The huge man then punched The Blond Woman in her Breastplate. Her armor then shattered into a million pieces._

_The Raptor General then had heard a Perverted Comment come from one of the Huge Man's Soldiers. _"Wow guys just look one this pair of sweet boobs and that young body of that girl. It's a shame that the Commander must kill her, we could have had much fun with her."

_The Raptor General snarled in disgust. _

_As he continues to watch he sees the Blond Woman fall on the ground again. He sees her closes her eyes From the pain. But then a load crack had filled the air and the Raptor General, ears probably bleeding, still stares at the battle._

_Then a boy with __white hair had jumped into the fight, He was holding the Blond Woman's Sword. He had blocked the attack of the giant man's Ax._

"S-Silver?" _The Blond Woman __gasped in surprise, also in relief too._

'_I guess his name is Silver. Probably because of his white hair' the Raptor General thought, still watching the battle._

"Silver, run! You're no match for him!" _The Blond Woman warned._

'_At least she has some sense. ' He thought._

"Don't worry! I can beat him!" _Silver__ declares, and pushes the man back with a good thrust of __the blond woman'__s blade, and charges into a battle position._

'_He's going to die' The Raptor General thought._

_Then the Raptor General Presses the button by his ear._

"Are ya getting this Michael?" _The Raptor General Asks._

"Yes, keep filming, I'm going to put this into the Archives." _Michael had told the Raptor General._

"Who are you...?" _the huge man was looking at __Silver __who was holding t__he B__lond Woman__'s blade in front of him._

"Aye Sir." _The Raptor General says._

"Me? I'm just a normal boy who wants to save a friend. But more important, who are you?"_Ask __Silver__ curious._

"My name is Duncan but who are you 'normal boy who want to save his friend'!" _Duncan__ asked __Silver__ again._

'_What the hell is this place?' The Raptor General Asked himself._

_The Blond Woman tried to get up but she only got up in a sitting pose without covering her naked body and was watching __Silver__ from the back, who wasn't wearing a shirt, only the bandage. __Silver__ was pointing The Blond Woman's sword to __Duncan__ and begun to ask something._

_The General could not hear the next thing that was said but he saw __Duncan__ was pointing with his giant axe at __Silver__'s bandage._

_Silver then smiled, He said something but two raptors came up from behind to watch the Battle. There armor making a load clanking sound._

"What are you doing General?" _One raptor Asked. _

_The Raptor General rolled his eyes. "_What do you think I'm doing? I'm watching the battle. I think that White Haired Boy is the Anomaly because when he came into the battle the Detector short circuited." _The General Informed the Raptors._

_Just then a shockwave hit the Raptors some of the feathers on there Arms flew off and the Raptor General sees that Duncan's Soldiers had been thrown into the trees._

"Ok, you two go and kill some of those warriors, don't bite or claw, Just break there necks." _The Raptor General Orders._

_The Two Raptors nodded and ran off into the forest._

_When the Raptor General looks back he sees Duncan and Silver rushing towards each other. To the right of Himself he saw the Blond Woman being grabbed by one of the Soldiers._

'_Damn' the Raptor General thought to himself. _

_From behind the other two Raptors from the Inn had come to see the battle._

"Should we go save her?" _One of them asked the Raptor General._

"No, I need to head down that way, we must not interfere." _The Raptor General tells them._

"Aye Sir." _The Raptors Said._

_The Raptors had then walked right next to an empty house. He thought he heard a moan come from the house but pushed the thought away._

_Then The Raptor General saw an older beautiful woman with long red hair and green eyes. She wore a black Cloak and held a relatively large sword._

_She broke down the door and plunged her sword into the Chest of the Soldier. _

"ARGH!" _The Raptor General Heard the Man say._

"OH GOOD! LEINA! Are you alright?" _The Raptor General heard a Girl __with dark hair and amber colored eyes scream._

'_So that is Leina. Not bad looking for a human' the Raptor General thought._

"Leave her to me, you should better go out and watch your boyfriend who is fighting there."_ He heard the Red haired woman say._

"Boyfriend? Fighting outside?" _The Amber eyed Girl sounded Confused._

"SILVER!"

"SYLPHI!" _He heard Silver shout, losing __concentration. _

_The Raptor General then saw Duncan use Silver's lack of concentration to attack. _

_The Raptor General closed his eyes. He did not want to see the Young Boy Die. He had seen enough Death today he did not want to see more._

_He did not hear the girls scream as he expected. He opened his eyes to see __Silver__ dodge this attack, but he was pushed down by __Duncan__'s slash._

"Silver..." _The Raptor General hears Sylphi Say. _

"Damn!" _Silver said._

'_He is Going to Die, Such a good Fighter too. I wanted to fight him, but-' The Raptor General's Thoughts where Interrupted when he saw something he did not Expect._

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_The Raptor General saw Silver use his strength and managed to stay up and to make a deadly strike trough __Duncan__._

'_I don't believe what I'm seeing!' The Raptor General Thought_

"You cut of my arm! You are stronger than you look. Let's end this."_It was strange even with his arm was cut off there was no pain in __Duncan__'s face to see._

"What the? How is that possible?" _One of the Raptors Asked the Raptor General._

"I don't know." _The Raptor General told the Raptor_

_As __Duncan __tried to slice __Silver__'s head, he just dodged __Duncan__'s axe with __Leina__'s blade and he begun to run forward. This caused a large discharge of his glowing energy. This caused such a strong pressure, The Raptor General could feel the Energy coming from Silver._

'_What the Hell kind of Person is he?' The General asked himself._

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" _Silver__ cried loud as he begun to give __Duncan__ his final blow._

"This...power...! Argh! I can hold it!" _After those words __Silver__ sliced trough __Duncan__ and chopped his head down._

_As the Raptor General was watching he did not see that Duncan's Head had rolled towards him._

"Argh!" _The Raptor General Said as he Kicked the Head back out into Village Square._

_Silver stood just a little away from __Sylphi__ and the other women, which where stunned from what they had just saw. As the glowing disappeared. __Silver __started bleed heavily. He got a fatal hit from Duncan's axe when __Silver made his Final Blow__. With that __Silver__ collapsed and was bleeding on the whole ground._

"SILVER!"_ The Raptor General Heard __Sylphi__ scream as she ran towards __Silver__ to check on him_

_The Raptor General, Still confused about thebattle, got up and as he did he say a girl in a tree. 'Was she there the whole time? If she was why did I not smell her?' The Raptor General then stared into her eyes He could almost read her thoughts. He did not know what she was thinking but he knew that it would be bad for that Sliver kid._

* * *

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

Leina: WHAT! YOU WHERE RIGHT THERE WHILE I WAS ALMOST RAPPED!

Quintian: *To Raptor General* Didn't I Tell you she was going to be Pissed?

Raptor General: Damn, You where right. *Gives Quintian 5 Dollars*

Nanael/Claudette/Melona: *Backs away slowly*

Leina: Y-Y-Y-YOU! *Punches Quintian in the Face*

Quintian: *K.O. From Leina's Punch… again* X_X

Raptor General: You Bitch! *Kicks Leina in the stomach*

Leina: *K.O. from Raptor General's Kick*

Raptor General: Humph. Stay Tuned!


	6. The Pool

Claudette: Damn you, why did you do that!

Raptor General: Grrr. I don't have to explain myself to you!

Nanael: Clam Down! We need to start the Next Chapter.

Raptor General: *Velociraptor Hiss*

Claudette: *Stares at Raptor General*

Nanael: Alright then. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Karakure**__** Village, Burning Phoenix Inn**_

* * *

_The Raptor General walks into there Room._

"Michael, what are our orders? We can't just take that kid." _The Raptor General asks Michael_

_The Radio Crackles as Michael responds, _"Follow them, grab that Kid when he is alone. If anyone goes with him, kill them or knock them out."

"Aye Sir"_ The Raptor General says._

_The Raptors then Walk out of the Inn and walks to the village square, only to find everyone had gone._

"Good Sir, where did everyone go?" _A raptor asks an Old Man._

"They left, about 10 minutes ago, they where headed to Ganios."

"Thank you Sir."

_The Raptor turns to the Raptor General._

"They headed further south."

"Alright. Everyone got what they need? Looks like we are headed to Ganios."_The Raptor General Tells the Raptors._

_The Raptors Nodded and they walked out the south gate of the village._

* * *

_**Somewhere between Ganios and Karakure Village.**_

* * *

_The Raptors have been searching for The White Haired Boy for about 3 Hours. The Moon had cleared the Horizon and was almost right over head. They had lost his scent not long after they left the village._

"Where are they? We need to find that boy! I don't want to end up like the last raptor to disappoint Our Master!" _One Raptor Said Nervously._

_The Raptor General Hisses telling them to be quiet._

_The Other Raptors stopped and sniffed. They smelled it too._

_2 Elves, one about the same age as the one they fought, the other one was much younger, they also smelled a monkey._

_They where not Far from the road but they heard a Carriage and a female human laugh._

"Raptors stay here, I'm going to get a drink of water from the spring over there." _The Raptor General points to a pool of water just outside the Trees._

_The Raptor General did not see the 2 elves in the Trees above him. _

_He had almost made it to the spring but He stopped when he heard a little monkey speak._

_He looked out of the trees to see the White haired Boy again, what was his name again? Right Silver._

"Is that me...?"_he looked at his reflection  
_"Damn, Ingo where did you just end up. First you overslept and almost late for school and now I am awake in this strange world."

'_Ingo?' The Raptor General thought._

_The Raptor General had stood still for a few minutes then realized that Silver did not know that he was there._

'_Here is my chance!'The Raptor General thought._

_The Raptor General was about to pounce when he saw the boy fall back. _

_The Raptor General heard two people talk above his head. But so high up he could not hear them so clearly._

"WHO IS THERE! SHOW YOURSELF!"_Silver__ begun to scream into the night_

'_Had the White haired boy heard me step on a twig?'The Raptor General thought._

_The General had started to walk out when he saw the girl, __Sylphi, w__alk from behind a tree._

_"I'm sorry __Silver__... I didn't mean to scare you..." __ Sylphi__ was hiding behind another tree and was watching __Silver__ too._

_The Raptor General breathed a Sigh of Relief._

"Sylphi? You didn't scare me at all!"_ The Raptor General Heard the white haired boy say._

'_Maybe if I kill or knock out that Sylphi person I could get the boy!' The Raptor General thought, as __Sylphi__ walked to __Silver__ to help him up._

"Did you follow me Sylphi?" The Silver Boy said.

"I was worried, you disappeared."

"Sorry. Let me guess Claudette told you where you can find me, right?"

'_Who the hell is Claudette?' The Raptor General thought to himself._

"I just need a walk nothing more." _Silver Told Sylphi_

"Oh... I see..." _The Raptor General could see that __something was bothering __Sylphi__ about __Silver__'s answer._

"Something wrong Sylphi?"_ Silver asked._

_As Sliver and Sylphi were talking the General was thinking out his attack. His thoughts where interrupted when he heard something Interesting._

"Uh... yeah could you tell me who you really are?"

'_I would like to know that too.' The Raptor General thought._

"What do you mean? I'm Silver and I'm from Japan."

_The Raptor General saw that Sylphi did not believe him._

"That's not exactly what I mean Silver... First your injuries from that battle disappeared and nothing was left, no scar, nothing. Within that fight a strange power was shining from you. And now you are going as nothing happened. Tell me who are you really?"

_The Raptor General was Shocked. 'No Scars?' _

_The Raptor General then took a good look at Silver. She was Right, No scars, nothing._

_The Raptor General was pondering these new revelations. He started to lean on a tree. Then he saw a small Elf Girl fall out of the same tree. _

'_Did I Do that?' The Raptor General thought._

_Then an Older Elf Jumped out of the Tree to the Fallen Elf._

_The Raptor General Studied the Elves.__The one on the ground was wearing a white X-shaped bra with an orange hood on the back. On her arms, there was orange collared arm protection which covered both half arms. On her legs in the same color long boots and on her hip an orange white collared skirt with two belts. On her butt which exposed no panty's, which the Raptor General did not want to see, landed a small ape. _

'_Elves are Weirder then Humans.' The Raptor General thought, shaking his head._

_The other elf jumped from the tree. Had long blond hair with a braid on the right. On her head was a red Barrett. Her breast was covered from a green colored aimless-top. On her hip was she wearing a short with skirt and a green holder on top. The skirt only protected the watcher from seeing her panty's and her butt, her legs could be seen exactly. On top of the green field from the skirt she was wearing a brown belt. On her legs long green boot's and on her arm's long green gloves. And over all the stuff she wore a red cloak, which was flying in the air as she jumped from the tree._

'_What the hell is up with these people? I just came here for a drink of water!' The Raptor General thought._

"Hey Nowa wake up! Dammit she is unconscious..."

"What should I do now..."  
"If I fight them alone, than Nowa is unprotected..." _The Blond Elf __mumbled to herself before she faced __Silver__ and __Sylphi__ which slowly went closer._

'_Just make up your bloody mind! I don't have all Day!' The Raptor General thought._

"Who are you both? And why are you watching us?" _Sylphi__ asked curious._

"Stay where you are, Humans, don't make me to attack you..."_ The Blond Elf had said._

_The Raptor General was waiting for the Fight to start so he could grab the Silver kid._

"Lower your weapon Alleyne, both of them are my friends." _spoke a familiar voice_

_The Raptor General turned his head to see the Blond Woman from the Village, Leina._

"Damn!" The Raptor General said, banging his fist on the Tree.

"LEINA!" _Sylphi__ begun to cry in happiness._

Leina...?" _The Elf girl whom__ Leina__ called __Alleyne__ looked stunned at __Leina__._

"How…? Why the hell does everyone know each other?" _The Raptor General asked himself._

_Later on as everyone calmed down __Leina__ explained that the two human's were friends of her. And all five went back to the camp. __Silver __was carrying the elf girl called __Nowa__ on his back. By a strictly look from __Alleyne__ and from __Sylphi__ who was still struggling again with her question who __Silver__ really was._

"I see, so both of them are your friends Leina?" _asked __Alleyne__ calm_

"Yes." _Leina__ countered_

"Oh! One thing more Human…"

"Are you speaking with me Alleyne?" _Silver__ asked curious._

Yes, don't try anything funny with Nowa. If you try something strange on her I will kill you."

_When Alleyne had said that the Raptor General had almost burst out Laughing._

"Listen, I don't know what your problem is with humans but I have no interest of… " _They had left his hearing range_

_The Raptor General had heard enough. He got his drink from the pool and headed back to camp. He had caught a few Birds and a small pig on his way back._

_He looked back at the Pool. Where did that Silver Person come from? The General just Shuck his head and walked away._

* * *

Raptor General: I have had enough of Humans. Please let me leave.

Claudette: Where is the Author?

Leina: *Still Unconscious*

Raptor General: Great, Leina scared him off.

Nanael: Zzzzzzzz *Asleep for some reason*

Quintian: Will you two shut up! I'm trying to Play Aliens Vs Predator 2010!

Claudette/Raptor General: *watching over Quintian's Shoulder*


	7. Death End? Part 1

Raptor General: Ah, Michael, Your back!

Michael: Hello General, I have Got everything Ready for later on.

Claudette: What is it?

Michael: You will see. *Evil Smile*

Claudette: …

Quintian: Let's continue shall we?

* * *

_**Forest between Karakure Village and Ganios, 6:00 AM**_

* * *

_The Raptor General wakes up after a Long night. The Other Raptors where still sleeping. The Raptor General checks the pool to be sure it is safe._

_He walks towards the pool again and he sniffs. He smells two elves and three humans, both scents where stale. They had not been here since last night._

_The Raptor General then walks back to the group. He lightly kicks the closest raptor._

"Hey! Wake up, we need to continue."

_The raptors slowly stand up and shake dirt off there skin._

_They pick up there stuff and continue to move south towards Ganios._

* * *

_**Ganios, 12:00 PM**_

* * *

_The Raptors had been walking all day, took only a short break when they walked near a river. The scent of the Silver Person was stale but was getting stronger as they made it closer to Ganios. Now, they where at the North Gate for Ganios._

"Do you have Eye Contact General?" _Michael asks over the radio._

"No, we will look for him, there are a few buildings around outside of the city walls." _The Raptor General Answers. _

_The Raptor General then turns to the other raptors _"Ok, spread out and search for that Silver kid. We need to take him too Michael so he can question him."

_The raptors nodded and jumped into the trees. They would watch the North Gate until they found him._

_The Raptor General then jumps into the tree above him._

_He then he sees a strange girl walk into a building._

_If he was a human he would have missed it. Running into the building behind the girl was that Silver kid. He was shocked about his good luck. He did not have time to tell the other raptors, he just had to act. He jumped out of the tree and into the road. He then jumped into the nearest patch of undergrowth. He was almost spotted by the woman called Leina._

'_Damn!' The Raptor General thought._

_He then snuck to the nearest window of the building he had seen Sliver Run into._

_All he saw was Silver unconscious on a round table. He also saw a blond man who almost looked like Michael. The Raptor General hissed. He ducked when he saw Silver's "friends" turn there heads toward the window. _

'_That was close!' The Raptor General thought._

'_Later I will try to get that kid.'_

_The Raptor General then pressed the button that lets him talk over the radio._

"Raptors, I have located Silver, We need to make camp somewhere, not too far." _Then all he heard was static._

_Then a raptor answered._"Yes General."

_The Raptor General was happy now, now all he needed was to grab Silver while he was unconscious and wake him up later._

_**10 Minutes Later…**_

_The Raptor General had jumped onto the Roof, He had located the Room Silver was sleeping in. Now the Raptor General slowly began to open the Window. There was a slight creak._

_Then He Jumped into the Room. He could almost hear Michael telling him what a good job he did. Then he heard the door open._

_He Swiftly Jumped into a nearby closet. Threw the cracks in the closet door he could see __Sylphi __checking up on Silver. The Raptor General cursed himself for not thinking about Sylphi. He breathed a sigh of Relief. Sylphi did not see him. He was now waiting for Sylphi to leave. _

_The Raptor General cursed himself again as he saw Silver wake up. He felt a sudden Pain at the end of his Tail. He looked and he saw that there was a blunt sword over the end of his tail. He wanted to kick it but was afraid he would give away his Position._

_He could not hear Silver, Sylphi and whom ever they where talking to due to he had a bunch of cotton cloths in his ear._

_He then cleared the cloths out of his ear and heard someone say _"Well! Now she is gone let's start business, okay?"

_He sighed. This was going to be a long night._

* * *

_**Late Afternoon**_

* * *

_It must have been two hours. The light in the room was dimmed. The Raptor General had kicked the sword off his tail after he heard Silver leave the room. He was about to get out of the closet when he had come back. When he left for a seconded time and did not come back, the Raptor General opened the closet door. The room was a mess, the sheets that where on the bed where now on the floor and Silver's old clothes where all over the Floor. The Raptor General had fallen asleep in the Closet. He hoped it was not what it looked like. The Raptor General opened the window again, There was not creak anymore._

"I hoped nothing funny happened while I was in that closet." _The Raptor General said as he jumped off the roof of the building. _

_The Raptor General then walked into the trees, Marking the spot where he entered the Forest._

_The Raptor General then walked to the camp that was set up while he was stuck in the Closet._

_A raptor then found the Raptor General wandering around. _"Oh, there you are!" _The Raptor had said._

"Sorry, I got caught in a closet. Don't Ask!" _The Raptor General said._

"Ok, ill just tell the others your Back." _The raptor had said. The raptor then walked off. The Raptor General followed, the pain coming from his tail came back. He looked at the tip of his tail. It was bleeding again. He had wrapped it in a rag he found in the closet. All he wanted to do was get back to the camp and have there Medic check it out._

* * *

_**Midnight, Just outside a Restaurant**_

* * *

_After the Medic had fixed his tail the Raptor General had walked back to the Street. He had been waiting for Silver to get back. He saw the Moon rise over the trees so the Raptor General then wandered into the City. He had stayed on the roof tops so he would not be seen. He was wiping his forehead as he was jumping from rooftop to rooftop since 8 Pm. He looked down to the street to see Silver holding the elf called Nowa walking with Sylphi. He then he saw someone farther down the street. He widened his eyes in horror as he remembered who it was._

_It was the girl in the tree from Karakure Village; she held a katana and was ready to use it for an attack._

"FINALLY I FOUND YOU!" _The Raptor General heard her say._

_The Raptor General Then saw Silver stop. _

_He saw Silver say something, but it was too light for him to hear from the Rooftop. He then jumped down into a dark ally way._

_He then looked around the Corner to see Sylphi Holding Nowa behind Silver._

_The General Watched as the Girl attacked Silver. Silver had dodged the attack. He pushed her back as she attacked again._

'_That is no way to fight an Enemy' the Raptor General thought. He sniffed the air. All he could smell was the sour smell of Anger and Vengeance._

"What do you want from me...?"_ the Raptor General heard __ask __Silver__ the girl._

"You don't remember you killed my father! And for that I am going to kill you!" _The Girl Answered._

_With those words she swung her blade against __Silver__'s sword. The Raptor General smelled that __Sylphi__ got scared as a man in a white coat and black hair between them appears._

"RRRRrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaa" _with a sword blow; The Raptor General Watches as Silver disarms the unknown girl and was ready to beat his enemy._

"Go on kill me... like you killed the father... or I will kill you friend's one after another and I will start with those both."_The Raptor General heard unknown girl say._

'_Not if I kill you First' the Raptor General thought. One thing was clear by that thought: No one was going to interfere with the Raptor General's mission._

_"_RRRRrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaa"_ With this The Raptor General smelled that __Silver__ got angry and Silver gathered for one last attack but than something happened with his blade..._

_The Raptor General's eyes widened as he saw that Silver's sword broke from out of nowhere._

"My Sword...?" _he heard Silver say. The Raptor General couldn't believe what had just happened._

"Uncle..." _whispered the unknown girl_

_The Raptor General then felt a cold presence next to him. Even for a dinosaur, that made him shiver with fear. The Raptor General closed his eyes out of fear of what he would see._

_The Raptor General felt the presence leave but as he opens his eyes he sees an unknown man stab Silver. The Raptor General Stares as he stabs Silver again._

_Then he heard two terrified cries._

"No... INGO!" _cried __Sylphi_

"*gasp* SILVER!" _cried __Nowa_

_The Raptor General saw no response coming from Silver. The Raptor General then realized that that unknown man had killed Silver. He then saw Sylphi and Nowa Run off to get Help. The Raptor General was about to walk out when he felt the Cold Presence again. The Unknown man then spoke_ _to him._

"Be careful of the shadows, Vince, they maybe your ally, but they are a threat to you as well."

_The Raptor General shivers again. He walks out _of_ the ally to sniff Sliver's bleeding body. He then heard someone come. He recognized the scent of Echidna behind him. He had stayed in the shadows as he felt someone was watching._

* * *

Raptor General: *Shivers* I really hate that man.

Claudette: Where is everyone?

Quintian: they are Drunk over there. Don't ask me how, they just returned that way.

Michael: … Why do warriors always get Drunk when they are needed Most?

Raptor General: *Shrugs*

Quintian: Well, See you next time!


	8. Death End? Part 2

Leina: Ugh, what happened?

Raptor General: Wow, do you have a hangover or something?

Leina: Probably.

Quintian: Well, we should continue.

Michael: I 2nd that.

Quintian: Alright… Enjoy!

* * *

_**Outside of a Restaurant, Midnight**_

* * *

_The Raptor General sniffs the air, __He recognized the scent of Echidna behind him._

"What do you want Echidna?" _He growls_

"What did you do to this boy?" _Echidna asks._

_The Raptor General turns to Echidna and growls_

"Do you think all I do is kill people? No, I was looking for him. He is the person me and my pack was looking for when we… meet."

_The Raptor General then hears and smells Leina, Alleyne, Sylphi, and Nowa running towards them. He hisses and jumps back into the ally._

_Then Echidna bent down to look as Silver. She acted like she did not even see the Raptor General._

"What an interesting boy…" She said.

"Let me see your face my boy…" _Then Echidna was about to touch Sliver's face when the Raptor General heard a new voice._

"Pardon, Miss Echidna, I would prefer you wouldn't touch Ingo."

_The Raptor General then turned to see who was talking. He saw __a blond haired man with a green and white striped bucket hat on his head and in a green kimono and above it a dark green coat. He was holding a fan in front of his face and a cane in his other hand._

'_You again?' The Raptor General had thought._

"Do you know this boy, Mr. Urahara?" _Echidna had said._

Well, you can say, He is sort of my apprentice."

_The Raptor General was surprised to hear this. He looked at Echidna, she was surprised to hear this too._

"Tessai?" _Mr. Urahara called a name. A man then showed up._

"Tessai would you please take Ingo back to the Urahara shop?"_Mr. Urahara had asked._

"Sure Owner."_with that __Tessai__ took Ingo's half dead body and then both disappeared._

_The Raptor General then jumped up onto a roof and followed Tessai back to the Urahara Shop. When the Raptor General had ran out of roofs he jumped onto the ground._

* * *

_**Just outside the Urahara Shop, 12:50 AM**_

* * *

_The Raptor General had followed Tessai all the way back to the shop. He had stayed in the trees. But before Tessai had opened the door he turned around and said…_

"I would appreciate if you opened the Door General."

_The Raptor General was shocked and he walked out of the trees. He crossed the road and opened the door._

_Tessai then walked in and put Ingo's body down._

"So I'm guessing you saw what happened General." _Tessai said as he prepared to help Ingo._

_The Raptor General nodded then described what had happened._

"I see."

_Then Tessai had turned to face the Raptor General._

"Did it ever cross your mind he needed help?" _Tessai hissed._

_The Raptor General stared at Tessai, then growled_

"I was following my Orders!"

"Well, I have fixed him up as well as I can. I need you to watch him in his room." _Tessai said, taking Ingo to his Room._

_The Raptor General nodded then crouched on a chair near Ingo's Bed._

* * *

_**The Next Morning**_

* * *

_The Raptor General was woken but the early morning sun. The Raptor General was confused, why was he not in his nest at camp? Then He remembered what happened last night. The Raptor General had fallen a sleep on the chair._

_The Raptor General then stood up and sniffed Ingo._

_All he could smell was the putrid smell of death._

_The Raptor General then walked out of the room and he saw Mr. Urahara._

"So, General, how is Ingo?" _Mr. Urahara asked._

_The Raptor General answered in a Flat Voice._

"He's dead."

_Mr. Urahara just nodded and watched as the Raptor General walked out._

"Ill send someone to tell those girls!" _Mr. Urahara Yelled as the Raptor walked out._

_The Raptor General walks into the forest. He does not want to know what the girls reactions are when they find out that Silver was dead._

_The Raptor General then jumped into a tree, he needed to report this to Michael. He presses the button next to his ear._

"Michael, I have to tell you something."

_There was static then a crackling Voice, _"God Damn these things, I need to fix them. What is it General?"

_The Raptor General braced himself for Michael's reaction. _"The target is dead."

"WHAT!"

"There was a fight and the target was killed."

"That makes no scene then, why do I still feel that he is alive?" _Michael had asked the Raptor General._

"I don't know Sir." _The Raptor General answers._

"Well, Tell Victoria to sign up for the Queen's Blade. I want her to fight in it so there is a creature with more understanding on the Throne."

"Yes Sir." _The Raptor General said._

* * *

_**Raptor Base Camp, Just outside Ganios**_

* * *

_The Raptor General walks back into camp. He Ignored the Welcoming Comment from one of the Raptors and headed straight for Victoria's Tent._

"Hey Victoria, I have a New mission for you from Michael."

_Victoria then climbed out of her nest and stood up._

"What is it?" _She asks._

"Michael wants you to sign up for the Queens Blade. It is a late entry but I'm sure they will still allow you to fight." _The Raptor General said._

_The Raptors Snarled outside. The Raptor General then walked out. There, in the middle of the camp, stood an angel._

"Calm yourselves raptors she is no threat." _The Raptor General said. He then turned to the angel _"What is your name?"

"My name is Hachiel." _The Angel said._

"Well, why are you here?"_ The Raptor General asks._

"I have come to enter your friend here to the Queen's Blade." _Hachiel said smiling._

"Alright, you two go in that tent, also, Hachiel, Don't tell anyone where we are, I would hate to do anything to an angel." _The Raptor General said Smiling._

_Hachiel looks at the Raptor General then goes into the tent with Victoria._

_The Raptor General stands just outside the tent, able to hear and see everything that is going on._

"So what's your name?" _Hachiel asked._

"Victoria." _Victoria Answered. _

_Hachiel nodded and wrote something down._

"Species?" _She asked._

_Victoria smiled and looked at Hachiel then said, _"Velociraptor."

_Hachiel then dropped her pencil and looked up at Victoria. _

"Are you serious?" _Hachiel asked._

"Yes, Why?" _The Raptor General butts in._

_Hachiel stares at the Raptor General's 6 inch sickle claw then says _"N-n-n-n-n-nothing." _The Raptor General could smell her fear scent, it was almost over whelming. The Raptor General just snorts and turns around, Keeping one eye on Hachiel._

_Hachiel picks her pencil back up and writes down 'Velociraptor' in her little book._

_The Raptor General notices that Hachiel was periodically looking back at him. One time he growled then smiled as Hachiel made a little terrified squeak. _

_Hachiel then finished signing up Victoria for the Queen's Blade then walked out of the tent, eyeing the Raptor General._

_Hachiel then flew out of the camp and he Jesters one of to him._

"Follow her; make sure she leaves the perimeter."

_The raptor nodded then headed out into the trees._

_The Raptor General could still hear Hachiel as she flew away._

"Wow, probably the first time a non humanoid joined the Queen's Blade. I must tell the Head Angel."

_The Raptor General growled when he heard this. But he had other things to do. Before he could walk towards Ganios he hears something coming from the wireless radio. It was a distress signal from Michael's Castle. The Raptor General presses the button near his ear to talk to who ever was on the other side._

"Hello?"

_There was static for a few minutes until there was a crackling Voice. _"Dammit! General, we have a Problem." _It was Michael._

"Yes?"

"Vance's Forces attacked us, they destroyed everything. We are going to strike at Castle Vance at midnight, make sure Victoria stays in Ganios."

"Yes Sir."

"Meet me and the rest of the Troops near Castle Vance."

"Yes Sir"

_Static replaced Michael's Voice._

_The Raptor General turned to Victoria._

"Get a room at the INN. Make sure you are comfortable."

_Victoria nodded then walked towards Ganios._

_The Raptor General Turned to the remaining Raptors._

"Michael's Castle was attacked by Count Vance. Everything is destroyed. Michael wants us to meet him near Castle Vance for an attack at midnight."

_The Raptors were shocked, they started to ask questions._

"Is the Rex alright?" _One asked._

"We won't know until we get there. We are leaving now." _The Raptor General answered. _

_The Raptors nodded and they speed off into the trees, towards Castle Vance._

* * *

Claudette: WHAT! Is that what you have been planning!

Michael: Yes.

Raptor General: Got anything to say? *Hisses*

Quintian: oh Dear.

Leina: What's going to happen?

Quintian: you are going to have to find out in the Next Chapter.

Raptor General: *Starts to Fight Claudette*

Claudette: *starts to fight Raptor General*

Michael: Ah Shit!

Quintian: See ya Next time!


	9. The Rex and the Assassins

Michael: Will you two stop it!

Raptor General: *Velociraptor hiss*

Claudette: *Painting*

Leina: Are all velociraptors like him?

Raptor General: Hey! At least I'm not the Rex!

Quintian: *Shrugs* More or less.

Claudette: wait what's "The Rex"?

Leina: I don't like it.

Quintian: Oh *Evil Smile*. You will find out in this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Forest, 3 Km from Ganios**_

* * *

_The Raptor General and the remaining four raptors are running at full speed towards Vance Castle. The Raptor General hears static from the wireless radio. He signals the other raptors to stop._

_The Raptor General presses the button near his ear. _"What? What is it Michael?"

"Dammit! Vance's forces found us; we lost a raptor in the fight. We are headed towards Ganios." _Michael said over the radio._

"Is the Rex alright?" _The Raptor General asked, looking at the raptor who asked earlier._

"She's Fine. She ate a few of those bastards" _Michael said laughing._

_The Raptor General laughed as well. _"Well, make sure she does not get a stomach ache. All that stupid could make her sick."

_All the raptors and Michael laughed._

"Alright, Ill make the base camp a bit larger. That should hold everyone." _The Raptor General said before heading back to Ganios._

* * *

_**Ganios, 3 hours later**_

* * *

_The Raptor General had expanded there Base camp to fit everyone. They also built a large cage to fit one particular member._

_The Raptors where filling a trough full off meat then they felt something. BOOM!_

_The Raptor General smiled._

_BOOM!_

_Behind them, not far in the distance, birds flew out of the trees in panic._

_BOOM! It was all rhythmical. Like footsteps._

"There Here" _The Raptor General said as a large boxy head exited the trees. The head was 1.5 meters long with teeth 30 centimeters long, and shaped like bananas_

_After the boxy head exited the trees a lot of raptors come out. Then a solitary human walks out, blond with a goatee._

_The blond man walks towards the Raptor General _"Hello General. So, is this your base camp?"

"Yes Michael, Your tent is this way." _The Raptor General leads Michael to a tent ten feet off the ground._

_Michael and the Raptor General Climb the ladder to the Tent._

_Inside the tent there was a large hammock, a few maps, and a crate in the middle._

_Michael looks around the tent approvingly._

"I'll get the other raptors negotiated with and then we can start to guard the rest of the group." _The Raptor General said._

_Michael just laid in his hammock and nodded._

* * *

_**Raptor Base Camp, 2 hours later**_

* * *

_The Raptor General had negotiated all the raptors, but there where a group of dinosaurs in the clearing with V shaped crests. The Raptor General stared at them, hatred in his eyes. He walked up to Michael's tent and started to ask questions._

"What the hell Michael!" _The Raptor General shouted._

_Michael opened one eye and looked at the Raptor General._

"I can see you found out."

_The Raptor General snarled. _

_A year ago Michael and talked to The Raptor General about adding in a few Dilophosaurus into the army. The Raptor General refused due to they can spit venom 20 feet in front of them. Michael was angry but understood the Raptor General's concern. He scraped the Dilophosaurus project… or so he said. _

"Are you completely insane? They are a danger to us as well as the enemy!" _The Raptor General hissed at Michael._

_Michael just got up and faced the Raptor General._

"Calm down my friend. There are only 5. How bad could that be?" _Michael tried to reassure the Raptor General. The Raptor General just stared at Michael and left the tent._

_The Raptor General walks up to the Dilophosaurus They see him coming and stand straight. The Raptor General shows them where they will sleep._

_The Raptor General walks up onto a watch tower. He was too angry to get any sleep._

* * *

_**Ganios**_

* * *

_In a dark throne Room sat the bewitched Queen on her throne. She heard of people spotting weird monsters near the North Gate._

_Suddenly her captain of the __Fang-Assassins__, Irma, ran into the room, with Urgent News._

"Well? Is it true?" _She asks._

_Irma nodded as she caught her breath._

"How many?" _She asked._

"76, my Queen, and one giant one." _Irma said._

_The Queen stiffens, that sounded like a small army._

"Send out six Assassins. That should take them out." _She said._

_Irma nodded and ran out of the room._

"Do not underestimate them my little Aldra, They may not look like much but they are dangerous."_says a shadow which came from __Aldra the bewitched Queen__._

* * *

_**Raptor Base Camp, 11:00 PM**_

* * *

_The Raptor General sits on the top of the watch tower. He had been there since sunset. He was watching for any danger._

_Then the Raptor General saw a group of shadows running toward the camp. The Raptor General snarls then leaps off the tower and runs into Michael's tent._

"Michael, 6 targets are moving fast towards the camp. Hostility was confirmed due to there scent." _The Raptor General told Michael._

"6 eh? Let them taste what the Rex can do."_Michael said._

_The Raptor General smiled then walked over to the Rex's Pen._

* * *

_**Clearing, 4 meters from the Raptor Base Camp**_

* * *

_6 Fang-Assassins are running towards a large structure in the forest. A part of the Forest which should be unpopulated._

_The one in the lead motions them to stop._

"Why are we stopping?" _One asked._

"From what I hear they have a good sense of smell. They will know we are there before we know where they are." _The Lead Assassin said._

_Then they feel the earth shake. BOOM!_

_The other assassins look at there leader with terrified looks._

_BOOM!_

_The Lead Assassin looked into a puddle in the clearing._

_BOOM! _

_In the puddle, there where rings every time the booming sound was heard._

_BOOM!_

_The Lead assassin made the connection. They where rhythmical, like footsteps._

"Prepare your weapons!" _She said._

_BOOM!_

_The Assassins look into the trees but see nothing, but one looked up and squeaked._

_4 meters above the ground was a Boxy head with banana-shaped teeth, but in between the teeth where pieces of flesh, This was a large carnivore. It had tiny hands with only two Fingers. They could not see it fully because it was in the trees._

_One of the assassins attacked the creature. All that managed to do was piss it off. _

_The creature ran out of the trees and grabbed the assassin and starts to shake her. The assassin screamed at the top of her lungs only to be cut short when the creature bit down._

_Now out of the trees, the remaining assassins could see the creature, it was 12.3 meters long, and 4 meters tall._

_The creature roared and then threw the dead assassin to the ground._

_The other assassins run away from the creature._

_One of the assassins tripped, the creature stepped on her. Killing her instantly._

_The creature then gabbed another assassin and ate her._

_Two of then climbed a tree and hid. The creature saw them, it pushed the tree. The aAssassins died when they fell out of the tree and when the tree fell on them._

_The last assassin made it to the road. The Creature roared in triumph and walked back towards the Base camp._

* * *

_**Raptor Base camp**_

* * *

_The Raptor General removed his Binoculars._

"I don't believe it. That Rex took out 5 Assassins in 3 minutes." _The Raptor General said shaking his head._

_The Rex walks back into her Pen and eats meat out of the Trough the Raptor General was filling earlier._

_The Raptor General closed the gate behind the Rex and walked back up into the guard tower. The Moon was almost right over head. The Raptor General just grunts and sits in the tower._

* * *

Leina: The Rex took out 5 Assassins?!

Michael: Of Course!

Claudette: I'm going, I don't need to be here anymore.

Raptor General: Good Riddance.

Quintian: Be Nice.

Raptor General: *Hiss*

Quintian: Ok, just to get it over with Michael and I are the Same Person.

Leina: Really?

Quintian/Michael: Yes, It saves time to Write. Bla bla bla.

Raptor General: *Smiles*

Quintian/Michael: See you next Time!


	10. The New Mission

Raptor General: When do I get to fight Leina!

Leina: What!

Quintian/Michael: Is fine Leina, you will not die.

Raptor General: So? When do I get to?

Quintian/Michael: Its not up to me, it is up to Gingalain.

Raptor General: *Hisses*

Quintian/Michael: Well enjoy Readers!

* * *

_Three weeks after Silver had died the Raptor General had been following the girls. He had gotten some interesting information. The Queen's Blade__ tournemantfinally began today with the opening fights and a blond haired girl, her armor bears a cat motif. She wears a metal cat eared headband and a golden necklace with a sapphire pendant. __On her torso she has a metal bikini top with parts of it painted blue. She wears a white and black striped vest that has high ends and is open on her torso, but closes and forms a front and back tassel as it gets lower. She has a white and black striped full length glove on her right arm, and a metal armguard on her left arm. She has black panties, with a ornate black belt over the tassel, and bandages on her thighs with white and black striped shoes. _The Raptor General Is sitting on the roof above the current queen, Queen Aldra. As he waits for the fight to start He remembers everything he had seen while watching this one woman.

_But let's spin time back to the point where everything started two weeks ago..._

* * *

**_Raptor Base Camp, 6:00 am_**

* * *

_The Raptor General walks off of the watch tower. It had been a pretty uneventful night after the assassins tried to attack. He was tired and climbed into his Tent._

_The Dilophosaurs where just waking up. Michael had told them there job was to be on the watch towers during the day._

_The Raptor General closed his eyes and fell asleep._

**_Two Hours Later..._**

_There was a load noice coming from the Clearing. The Raptor General got up and walked up out of his tent._

_In the clearing was a raptor, bleeding and laying on the ground. _

_The medic had already come and was checking out the raptor._

_The Raptor General walked up and sniffed the raptor. There was a familiar scent on him, he did not know where he smelled it before._

"So, how is he?" _The Raptor General asked._

"He is Fine, he will be able to fight again in a few weeks." _The Medic said._

"So what did this to him?" _The Raptor General asked._

"From the looks of it, he was attacked by a human. The sword slashes show that it was very skilled but not strong enough to inflict fatal wounds"

_The Raptor General nods and leaves the Medic to do her work._

_The Raptor General then walks up to Michael's tent. _

_He opens the tent and walks in._

_Michael was standing a few feet from the Raptor General._

"How is he?" _Michael Asks._

"He is fine, a human attacked him but the human was not that strong." _The Raptor General answered._

_Michael nodded._

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, you have a new apprentice. He is waiting near the gate."_Michael said._

_The Raptor General nodded then walked out._

_He was right, there was a young 1 meter tall raptor standing, looking around._

_He had the armor of a trainee. The Armor was on his head, neck, and back. His tail was unarmored except for the tip. He had no armor on his arms, legs and lower jaw._

_When the Raptor General walked towards him the young raptor stood straight up._

"So, whats your name?" _The Raptor General asked the young raptor._

"My name is Rick." _the young raptor replied._

"Ok, Rick, your in luck. I'm going to teach you how to attack humans." _Said the Raptor General looking at the faptor in the Medic's tent._

_Rick looked up at the Raptor General with wide eyes. He had heard what happened earlier that morning._

"Come on, I'll take you to the Training area." _The Raptor General told Rick._

_Rick nodded and followed the Raptor General._

* * *

_**Raptor Training Area, 2 meters from Raptor Base camp**_

* * *

_The Raptor General walks into a mossy clearing, Rick not far behind._

_The Raptor General then turned to Rick._

"The first lesson in fighting a Human is this: You maybe smarter then them, but many humans are well armed, so don't jump into an attack without studding the target carefully." _The Raptor General told Rick._

_Rick nodded, memorizing the rule._

"Now, attacking a human is tough because they are the same height as us and, again, they are more heavily armed. So stay in the shadows until they are distracted, as they get distracted easily." _The Raptor General said._

_Rick just nodded and slashed his hand claws like he was attacking someone._

_The Raptor General smiled. 'He's a feisty one' he thought._

"Ok, once you have determined how to attack, you jump out of your hiding spot and strike hard and quick."

_The Raptor General motions to the center of the clearing _"Like this."

_The Raptor General then shows how to attack a human. He jumped out of his "Hiding Spot" and ran at a human puppet set up in the center of the clearing._

_He sliced the puppet's back, then he attacked again this time slicing the puppets belly. He finally jumped onto the puppet's back and dug his toe claws in._

_Rick stared at The Raptor General with wide eyes._

_The Raptor General retracted his claws and got off of the puppet._

"Now, I just showed you how to attack an Unarmed human. It is a cowardly technique but it is the base of all other attacks." _The Raptor General said._

_Rick just nodded._

"Now, I want you to try." _The Raptor General said._

"R-r-r-really?" _Rick shuddered._

_The Raptor General nodded._

_Rick tried to copy what the Raptor General did. Unfortunately he failed at the second attack. He had ran across the clearing but his claws got caught in the puppet. He tripped and now he was hanging from the puppet bu his claws._

_The Raptor General walked up._

"Your trying too hard." _The Raptor General said, unhooking Rick's claws from the puppet._

"Put into account the size of the human as well as there girth."

_Rick got out of the dirt and nodded._

_The Raptor General stares at Rick. He had so much potential._

"Ok, try again, this time don't dig your claws in too deep." _The Raptor General said._

_Rick turned and attacked again. He had succeeded in attacking the puppet but he jumped too hard and flew over the puppet's head.  
_

_Rick squeaked in alarm as he landed in the dirt, head first._

_The Raptor General walked up to the puppet._

"If this was a real human your blood would be all over the ground."

_Suddenly Rick's eyes where filled with fear._

_The Raptor General then looked at Rick._

"The Humans out there will not hesitate to kill you if your attack misses." _The Raptor General told Rick._

"Now, try again, try to Control your Jump. We can jump twenty feet in front of us but to attack close targets we need to control our jumps."

_Rick nodded and tried again._

_Rick and the Raptor General trained tell noon._

* * *

**_Raptor Training Area, Noon_**

* * *

"Alright! That's enough for today, Go home, You have worked hard today." _The Raptor General told Rick.__  
_

_Rick nodded and ran towards the Base Camp. _

_The Raptor General stayed behind to fix the puppet for the other raptors._

_The Raptor General then smells something familiar. It is the same scent as on the raptor this morning. It was a stale scent but was strangely familiar._

_The Raptor General turns around and snarls. The scent had gotten stronger. He looked around and did not see anyone. _

_The Raptor General turns and walks back for camp. Before he left the Ccearing he hissed._

* * *

**_Raptor Base Camp_**

* * *

_The Raptor General walked into camp. He nodded to the Dilophosaurs on the watchtowers. He smiled as he saw Rick showing off the moves he had taught him earlier to the other apprentices._

_The Raptor General then walks into Michael's Tent._

"Michael, do you have any missions for me?" _The Raptor General asks._

_Michael turned to face the Raptor General._

"Actually, I need you to gather information on those women Silver was with. They might know where he came from." _Michael told the Raptor General._

"Ok, who do I take with me?" _The Raptor General asked._

"Take three raptors and one dilo."_ Michael said._

_The Raptor General snorted._

"The dilo is for a Temporary Camp. We can't have a repeat of what happened this morning."_ Michael told the Raptor General, rolling his eyes._

_The Raptor General just nodded and walked out._

_The Raptor General picked two adult raptors and his new apprentice. He picked the largest diloposaur as well. It was late noon before they left._

* * *

**_Ganios, Unknown Inn_**

* * *

_Victoria was in her room. She had slept for a few hours. She woke up when she heard the terrified scream of a human coming from the forest. When she looked out the window she saw a woman with a terrified look on her face running from the forest. She has been awake since then waiting for some news._

_She had heard that the first Queen's Blade battle was in two weeks. She also had heard that other Queen's Blade Competitors where in rooms just down the hall. One was a person called Leina and the other was called Sylphi._

_She did not hear the rest because she fell asleep._

_There was a knock on the door. _

_Victoria stood up and opened the Door._

_On the other side was the Raptor General. She looked down the hall and saw that a window was open._

_She hissed and pulled the Raptor General in._

"What the hell are you doing here!" _Victoria hissed._

_The Raptor General shook himself and then answered._

"Michael wanted to know about the women Silver was with. I came here because i wanted to know if any of them where check in here."

"I don't Know, what are there names?"_ Victoria asked._

_The Raptor General took out a piece of paper and read what was on it._

"Um, Leina, Sylphi, Alleyne, Nowa, and um, I think that is it."

_Victoria stiffens._

"I know Leina and Sylphi are down the hall. The other two, I don't know." _Victoria tells him._

"Thank you Victoria." _The Raptor General said before he opened a window and crawled out._

_'That General is nuts' Victoria thought. Suddenly she felt an fearful. Something evil was rising. She just did not know what it was._

* * *

**_Ganios, Outside Victoria's Room_**

* * *

_The Raptor General crawls out of Victoria's Room. Below in an ally he saw his apprentice and the dilophosaur watching him._

_The Raptor General nods to them and crawls across the roof._

_He located the room belonging to Leina, She was not in so he continued._

_He then found the room belonging to Sylphi. She was in but she was leaving. The Raptor General smiled. He can follow her and find Leina._

_The Raptor General signaled his group to hide. A split second later Sylphi walked out of the Inn._

_The Raptor General followed her along the rooftops. Sylphi was walking towards a forest outside of Ganios._

_The Raptor General goes back and signals to the others to follow him. The Sun was setting when they caught up to Sylphi. She had meet up with Leina and another woman._

_They continued to walk in the forest, oblivious of the raptors following them._

* * *

Leina: So you have been following us the whole time?

Raptor General: Yes.

Michael/Quintian: Alright. there is no need to fight. That comes later *Evil Smile*

Leina: ...

Raptor General: Alright everyone! See you later!


	11. Countdown to the Queen's Blade

Quintian/Michael: Here we are, just finishing the rest of another chapter.

Raptor General: Things are going to get to a boiling point soon.

Everyone: What?

Raptor General: What? did I say something?

Quintian/Michael: Ok then, well Enjoy Readers!

* * *

_**Near the Forest of Ganios, somewhere in the Hills**_

* * *

_The Raptor General had been following the women for about an hour. There journey was mostly quiet, until one of them started to speak._

"So? You met my sister, Risty?"

'_That other woman must be Risty.' The Raptor General thought, looking at the red haired woman._

_Below him Leina continued to talk, though the Raptor General thought he had caused some leaves to fall to the Ground._

"And she beat you? Anyways Elina... she was the complete opposite of me when we were kids."

"Ohh?" _The Raptor General heard an __embarrassed __laugh come from Risty._

"Well... Recently, I can tell that she didn't like me when we bumped into each other. I really don't want to remember it." _Risty Continued._

"Ahh... but..." _The Raptor General heard Leina say, trying to defend her sister._

"She was really cute when we were kids."

_The Raptor General sort of found that hard to believe, though he never meet Elina in person._

"Oh really? I can't believe that." _The Raptor General heard Risty say._

_The Raptor General tried to say as still as he could as he listened to the conversation._

"Yes... she was certainly precocious and caused so much mischief."

"She would always stick close to me from behind and go 'BIG SIS! BIG SIS!' I would relatively listen to what she says."

_The Raptor General purred in amusement when he heard this. He then jumped into the next tree and continued to listen._

"Hmm..."

"Our father was so busy and our mother was sick... and she quickly died. I acted like I was taking the place of our mother."

'_That must have been horrible' The Raptor General thought, thinking of his own childhood._

"Oh..." _The Raptor General heard as he looked down to see Risty was pushing aside some vines._

"I see. A Siscon and an Oedipus complex now?" _The Raptor General was utterly confused when he heard this._

"But, a place like yours would have folks loaded with money. They usually have wet nurses, right? I really don't get it." _Risty continued._

"Yes... but she was incredibly scared of strangers back then. She never stuck close to any of the adults around her." _Leina then said._

_The Raptor General tried to lean closer to get a better view of them, but he slipped off the Branch. He struggled to get back on and he managed to._

_He breathed a sigh of relief. He then continued to watch and listen. _

_He hissed in annoyance when he realized he missed something._

"I may spoiled her way too much..." _He heard Leina say. The Raptor General could not clearly see her face but he thinks it turned red._

"She was never separated from her older sister..."

"Leina..." _Sylphi said._

_Risty stayed quiet._

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault." _Sylphi said, taking Leina's free hand._

"I guess that's how she was from the start."

"I see..."

_They continue to talk, still oblivious to the raptors following them._

"But most of all she was like a monster, like a beast praying for her hunt. When that's the level is when you are not around her, than I don't want to know who she is action if you are around..." _Leina had said._

"Haha..."

_The Raptor General stifled a hiss of annoyance._

But still? She grew up and she totally... better with her life than I am. And yet, she doesn't hold herself back... I'm honestly jealous of Elina."

_The Raptor General held his breath as everyone stayed quiet._

_Then Risty spoke._

"Hey... put an end to this. You are better in everyway than here, right guys, Sylphi?"

"Huh… Yes"

"And if you want to be like her? We would lose you? That is a scary though..."

_The Raptor General smiled. 'Not as scary as me though' he thought as he twitched his oversized toe claws. He then continued to listen, though he can smell someone new, the person's scent was similar to Leina's but was mostly different._

"Mn. ... But, I don't have her personality."

_The Raptor General then jumped into the next Tree. He continued to listen, though the new scent was getting stronger._

"What are you saying... Something like genetics in your family?"

"If I want to look like her, if I accepted it without a word, I would think on how such a feeling would it put me at ease... And I could, no I had protect him so as he had protected me in that night..."

"Leina..." _Risty said, knocking on Leina's Head._

"They're folks like you in your family... That brings the light of hope to us normal people. I guess he saw that light too, that's why he decided to protect you from that giant man you told me about. Do you understand?"

"Risty..." _Leina said. When she said that the Raptor General smelled the sweet smell of happiness. _

"See your smiling again. That's the Leina we like..." _Risty then said._

"Risty... Sylphi... It's thanks to people like you. That I got to know about "The World" my outlook had gotten really wide since I meet you both."

"Leina." _Sylphi said, giggling._

"Hehe It's that's so hehehe..." _Risty said. _

_The smell of happiness was so strong now the Raptor General was choking on it._

"YEESH, why must I get involved with complicated folks?" _Risty said, out of embarrassment. The Raptor General knew that not just the way she said it, but he could smell it as well. _

"I'm sorry... Risty, Sylphi, everyone..." _Leina began to apologize._

"For what? It was your sister Claudette." _Said one of the men behind them. _

_The Raptor General smelled dried blood coming from him, and then he saw that he had an arrow in his leg. He snorts in amusement. Who could not dodge an arrow?_

"Well, I thought that they were some sly folks in your family, but she is our natural enemy. Honestly, she disgusts me." _Risty__ begun to complain._

_The Raptor General snorted again. Is all that Risty does is complain?_

"Ch!"

"AHH... Don't talk about her like that."

"My older sister... is quite splendid. She's strong and faithful in her duties. She is fair to the people..."

_Then the scent got stronger, It was coming from the hill ahead of them. The Raptor General signaled two of the raptors to check it out. They speed off towards the hill._

_The Raptor General then jumped to the ground as the group stops to rest._

"So you see, I do have a lot of respect for her. She would be next in line. That..." _Leina started._

_And suddenly __Risty__ pushed her to the ground..._

"Sh!"

"AHH...!"

"Risty! Don't push me like that to the ground especiality when on of your man is so close to me!"

_The Raptor General then turned to see one of Risty's men had a nosebleed. The Raptor General then purred in amusement._

"Sorry to interrupt your story, Leina, but behind that hill is our hideout and..."

"Huh..."

_The Raptor General turned to follow Risty's gaze. He saw a building with a light coming from one of the windows. The Raptor General then knew Risty's fear. Someone was there who shouldn't be._

* * *

_**The Other Raptors**_

* * *

_Vicky and her friend, Robert, where running towards the hill the Raptor General signaled to go to. When they got there they jumped into a tree that was at the edge of the road._

"Who is that?" _Robert asked as they saw a red-haired woman riding a horse quickly down one side of the hill. Her guards where following her, not looking directly at her._

_Vicky then sat down and got out a book. She was scanning threw it until she found it._

"That is the, uh, Thundercloud General Claudette. Nasty fighter. Everyone she fights ends up with at least 2nd degree burns." _Vicky answered._

"Where did you get that book anyway, Vicky?" _Robert asked._

_Vicky smiled._

"I took it from that Angel that visited camp. Don't worry, I left the one she was writing in." _She added hastily when she saw the look on Robert's face._

_Robert snorted and looked back at the road._

"Where do you think she is going?"_ He asked._

"According to this, she is most likely going to try and get Leina back to the Castle Vance. She is Leina's older sister."

"How do her opponents get 2nd degree burns anyway?" _Robert asked, thinking of Victoria._

"Well, her sword is called the Thunderclap. I guess that should answer your question. She summons Lightning and uses it on her opponent."

_Robert nodded. Then they heard fighting back where the Raptor General was._

_They both hissed and ran back to the Raptor General._

* * *

_**Location of the Raptor General, Outside Risty's Hideout**_

* * *

_The Raptor General was shocked when he saw what happened next._

_He saw Echidna had beaten all of Risty's men. He snarls at her, remembering there fight._

"Oh my... that big woman isn't here... I messed up right here..." _She said._

_Next to him the dilophosaur started to hiss at her, with his frill raised._

"No! We can not interfere." _He snaps at the dilophosaur._

_The dilophosaur hisses at the Raptor General then turns around and lies down. The Raptor General then smells something familiar. It was not the same scent that was on the raptor, the last time he smelled this it was masked by the scent of death…_

"CH!" _The Raptor General heard, being ripped out of his memories._

"Over there!" _He heard some fighting men say._

_The Raptor General then quickly ran back to where his apprentice was, it took only 5 minutes._

_He then saw another blond woman, younger then Leina, and she had a similar scent to Leina._

'_That must be her younger sister' The Raptor General thought._

_The blond woman hunted down her prey and was licking blood off of her __gauntlet._

"Heh... Heh... Heh... Bingo "

_The Raptor General shivered. She was acting like a raptor, toying with her prey before killing it._

_Just then Rick pointed and the Raptor General saw Risty, Then he heard her scream, It was so load that he though his eardrums would burst. _

"WAAAAAAAA!"

"WHY ARE YOU HERE!"

_The blond woman then looked at Risty._

"Hi, it's been a while miss Risty. I so wanted to meet up with you."

_Just then the raptors he had sent to check out the sent came back, snarling._

"SHH!" _He snarled back._

"Why are you hanging out with that snake woman...!"

"Hanging out... Don't be making those sorts of jokes." _The blond woman then got very angry._

"I thought that she would have this place packed... I miscalculated things. CH!"

"EH... NO! Like I was saying, I have personal business." _The Raptor General could tell Risty was not listening._

_The Raptor General felt fearful for Risty, the blond woman had the scent of anger coming from her, and he noticed she was poised to attack._

_She then began to spin around her lance in her hand and she continued._

"WITH YOU...!"

_The Raptor General then prepared an attack plan, if things where going to get messy, it was there job to stop it. By any means necessary._

_The Raptor General then saw the blond woman __swing her weapon so fast that her dress flow up and exposed her black panty string, but Risty pushed her shield up just a second before the blond once lance could hit her. And so she dodged it._

_The Raptor General then signaled the raptors to get ready, It looked like it would get real messy, really soon._

"Ehhh..."

"Oh… This time, you're being rather careful?"

_It was obvious they had meet before._

_The blond one let go with her hand from her weapon and swung her claw gauntlet against __Risty__ to cut her._

"! Kuh..."

_Risty__ made a quick jump backwards but didn't noticed that the blond girl was already behind her, and she kicked her right into her back legs which brought __Risty__ to the ground._

"BOSS!" _the left member of her cried out for her and run towards her to help her._

_But the blond girl jumped on her hands and made a handstand, she than spread her legs and made a kick twist._

_The raptors snarled, already in there attack poises. The dilophosaur was ready to raise his frill to distract and blind the blond woman._

"WAA!"

_All of __Risty__'s man who wanted to help her got hit and flew back to the ground with heavy injuries. The blond girl herself jumped back on her feet's and landed in the middle from everyone._

'_Humph, Weaklings' The Raptor General thought._

"Man are such weaklings."

_She than walked to the on the ground lying __Risty__ and took something from the ground._

"You know what... that business is what I have with you?" _She said._

"I'm sure of it you know what it is..."

_The Raptor General stared in horror as __the blond girl took to claw finger and prepared to rip out one of __Risty's__ eyes. But she stopped just a little away from it..._

"...! hngh!"

_The blond sat on __Risty__ to hold her on the ground and begun to ask her._

"Where is she? Where is Leina?"

"WHERE!"

_As she did that the Raptor General prepared to signal them to attack._

_Risty__ was under shock and didn't respond_

_The Raptor General then looked behind him, he saw his apprentice, trembling, behind him. His fear-scent was almost unbearable._

"Rick, go hide in a tree, you're not trained yet to fight a human!" _He Ordered. _

_Rick nodded and quickly climbed up the nearest tree._

_The Raptor General then turned back towards the battle._

_The girl become a truly demon as she took her hand a little away she prepared to push her claw trough __Risty__'s chest..._

Well... I'll just have to make you learn your place. Your field of vision will be stained red..."

_The Raptor General snarled. He raised his hand, He was beginning to signal the attack._

_He stopped when he heard someone scream._

"AAAAHHHH!"

_The blond woman then turned and Risty screamed a name._

"Lei...!"

"AHH... oh cra..."_Risty__ covered her mouth and the girl suddenly stopped every action._

_She turn around and begun to run to that scream. She knows that scream and she found herself stupid, that she didn't notice it earlier. She didn't even look back at __Risty__._

"AHH! Wait a minute, you..." _Risty__ had a hard time to stand up_

_That scream came from __Leina__, she saw something what looked like a ghost of something belonging a person that she began to like..._

_The Raptor General swung his head in that direction. It was that scent again!_

_But before she could react the blond girl came around the corner, and as the blond girl, __Leina__ saw tears begun to fill her eyes._

"Sis..."

"...Leina..."

_Leina__ instead she snaps out of it and say her name..._

"Eli..na?"

_The Raptor General then signals the raptors to retreat._

_They walked the other direction. The Raptor General hissed in frustration. He knows that scent, he just doesn't remember who it belonged to._

_Him and the raptors walk back further into the trees, they must not be seen._

_After several stutter from __Elina__ and __Leina__, __Elina__ run towards her sister to hug her but she stopped then some one appeared behind __Leina __and grabbed her.__The hands of this person slipped under __Leina's__ armor and grabbed and massaged her breasts, her side and between her legs._

_The raptors behind the Raptor General started hissing in disgust. _

'_Humans are such vile creatures!' The Raptor General thought to himself._

"AHHHHHHHHH NO STOP I BEG YOU!" _The Raptor General heard Leina scream, the scent of lust building up. _"N... No... AHHHHH!" _Leina screamed. Her Sister, Elina, was forced to watch what was happening._

_The Raptor General could not help but smile, someone was making her suffer… though, whom ever it is was violating her sister._

"Hah!" _The Raptor General knew she could not watch._

"Sto...! WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" _She screamed._

"You unchaste Elf!"

_The Raptor General turned his head, what elf?_

_The elf woman stopped to fondle __Leina__ and turned her view to __Elina**.**_

_The Raptor General then turned to see Echidna, though something about her scent was not right. He hissed, he really disliked her._

"Hmm?"

_Until __Leina__ begun to beg..._

"Echidna! Stop it... already... Nghhhhh..." _And again __Echidna__ began to grope her everywhere and __Leina__ cum a second time... _

_The raptors behind the Raptor General began to vomit, the scent was that strong._

"What? Aren't you being mean, little Leina?" _Echidna__ begun to rub her head against __Leina__ beautiful body, which brought her to a crying laugh._

_The Raptors behind him where in now way able to fight now, only the Raptor General._

"We haven't talked to each other in a long time and you scream and try to run."

"AND YOUR GREETINGS FOR NOT SEEING EACH OTHER IN A WHILE IS THIS! AND DON'T FONDLE ME LIKE THAT! I GONNA..."_And again __Leina__ cry out in pleasure with a panicked sister watching..._

_Leina__ than got an use to it and begun to yell onto __Echidna_

"When you naturally commit sexual harassment everytime you met someone, anyone would try to run away!"

_Echidna__ began to sulk_

"Well, I bet if he would touch you like this you wouldn't struggle...?"

_The Raptor General then thought about what she meant, the only one he could think of was…_

"Like I said, I am not..." _Leina began, ripping The Raptor General out of his thoughts. Elina then interfered. _

"WAAAAA! CUT THAT OUT ALREADY!" _She screamed, the Raptor General could smell the tears, telling him she was crying as well._

"LET GO OF MY SISTER!"

_In the same time the red head came around the corner, still wounded from the fight with __Elina__. She couldn't believe her eyes from the scene right in front of her…_

"LET GO OF MY SISTER!"

"Huh..."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! If you got regrets, then tear her off of me!" _Echidna__ snapped back with a faint smile towards __Elina._

_She saw how __Elina__ was trying to cut __Echidna__ into pieces with her claw glove, but with no chance of victory than __Echidna__ was using her guard to shield __Leina__ and herself..._

'_Clever Girl.' The Raptor General thought._

"WAAA! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"HEH HEH! No way! I can take it."

"Hey Leina? You're... not hurt, are you?"_ Risty asked._

"Ahh... Risty!" _she respond towards the red head._

"Thank goodness... I heard you scream. I was sure that something bad..." _Risty said._

_The Raptor General then saw that Leina noticed Risty's injuries._

_In the same time __Echidna__ and __Elina__ were still fighting until, __Echidna__ noticed that __Leina__ slip out her hold and they both began to stare…_

"Ohh?"

"AH! SHE ESCAPED!"

_They both saw that __Leina__ had ran towards the red head, Risty._

"Are you alright!" _Leina said, looking at Risty's injuries._

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine. Sylphi used one of her healing spells..." _Risty replied._

_The Raptor General looks towards Risty. Her wounds did not look completely healed._

"Certainly... this is..." _Leina began._

"Ahh well... I heard you screaming and I run away before she could finish her job..."

_The Raptor General stiffens when he sees Elina walk up behind Risty and Leina. She held her lance over her Shoulder._

"Hmph..."

_Just then Leina and Risty noticed Elina again, they gave her there full attention. _

"What? There was one person more with you, I had better give this person some of my time to, but so kind I am I just take you." _Elina said with a rude tone in her Voice._

_The Raptor General just glared with killing eyes at Elina, Risty did as well._

"Elina!" _Leina said, disappointed._

_The Raptor General then stared at Leina, She was thinking about something, he wished he knew what._

"Anyways what's more important is..." _Leina had a killer gaze at Echidna, the Raptor General hissed again, and Elina._

"Risty, can you run?" _Leina said, turning to Risty._

"Sorry." _Risty Replied._

_The Raptor General saw Risty take __her arm around __Leina__ and __Leina take her __arm around Risty's waist to carry her. To Elina it looked like something else and she screamed._

"YOU... GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!"

"Huh?" _Both girls responded._

"ARE YOU NOT LISTENING! LET GO OF MY SIS, YOU GORILLA LADY!" _All the raptors almost laughed, even the dilophosaur started, they don't have much of a sense of humor._

_The Raptor General then could smell that Leina was getting angry._

"DAMMIT ELINA!" _Leina screamed. The Raptor General saw Elina jump back in fright._

"WHY MUST YOU HAVE SUCH A SHARP TONGUE!"

_The Raptor General looked at her in surprise. The whole time he had been watching her he never saw her this angry. He turned to Risty, she was surprised also._

"NOW APOLOGIZE TO YOUR SISTER'S FRIEND!"

"Ohh..." _Elina said in Surprise._

_And then both __Vance__ girls began to fight. 'Humans fight over the littlest things. I'm surprised they made it this far.' the Raptor General thought as he watched._

_The Raptor General purred in amassment as he watched._

"BUT... SHE'S ALL OVER YOU...!"

"WHAT YOU LOOK FOR ISN'T WHAT YOU'RE LOOKING FOR!" _The Raptor General looked confused. Was she drunk? And should he be right to the left of her if she is?_

"You're mean... sis." _Elina said, beginning to cry._

"I... I finally got to see you..."

"Weren't we all worried about you?"

"Leina, my big sister!"

_The Raptor General chuckled. Humans get upset over the smallest things it was funny to him._

"That is..." _Leina Began._

"Naturally... I threw it all away when I disappeared and ran away from home. I do think that what I did is inexcusable..."

_Elina then interrupted. The Raptor General hissed. If anyone interrupted him they got a bite to the nose._

"If you think that, then you can come back to our estate...? Dad and elder sister are both worried about you..."

_The Raptor General then smelled a scent he had never smelled before. Though by the look on her face he guessed it was the emotion loneliness_

"...What... they all worried about... is not 'ME'. They think of me as 'The next in line to the family name Vance'."

_The Raptor General hissed, raptors raised there young but once they where adults they let them do what they wanted. Never once did a parent-raptor tell there adult-chick what to do. _

"What are you saying...!" _Elina said, not understanding._

"That's not true..."

_The Raptor General continued to watch with interest. As was everyone else._

"There aren't many people. But for me," _Elina said, holding Leina's hand._

"You are the most... special person to me, sis." _The Raptor General then sees her put Leina's hand on the hilt of her sword._

"Yes... I'm sorry... Elina..."

"Why apologize...?"

_Leina said nothing._

"Please... I want you to be beautiful, sis." _The Raptor General realized that she was manipulating Leina with sugary words. The Raptor General hates suck ups._

"It'll be fine for you not to know about the no good common world..."

I don't want you... to bear such a heavy sword, your face smeared with mud, or to have you take up this armor!"

_Leina looked at Elina, surprised._

"Hey? I'll take up all of these disgusting things."

"That is..." _Elina__ interrupted Leina again._

"I'll grant whatever you need! So please!"

_Leina__ suddenly push her arm back and made a step backwards to free herself from __Elina's__ hold..._

"That is... something that I do not want! I want to live my own live and... I want to see his face again..." _**Leina**__ began to yell. The Raptor General then could smell a salty tang coming from Leina. She was crying. The Raptor General looked closer. She was holding back tears._

_The Raptor General then turned to see Elina had a shocked face._

"Umm..." _Leina tried to say something. The Raptor General followed her gaze and saw a shadow. Who was that?_

"You must understand, Elina. We... we're not how we were when we were kids."

_The Raptor General stared at Elina, who was sulking, to Echidna, to Leina and back to Echidna. He smelled a familiar scent from behind the wall she was standing by, he smelled it earlier, he just can't remember who it belonged to. As he stared at Echidna as Leina continued talking._

"I chose this road as a wandering warrior, with my own will until the very end. First, I wanted to live like mother, a free live. Than I meet people who suffer because us, the nobles, and than I meet Sylphi and him. I also have come to understand this. First I didn't want to believe, but now that you stand in front of me and saying those things. Is it just as I thought and feared..."

_The Raptor General smelled anger come from Elina and another scent that he only gets glimpses of when he walks past a young raptor couple watches there chicks. Echidna was proud of Leina for saying what she did._

"She finally said it... So, now what? Little Elina?"

_The Raptor General smelled Elina was getting angrier. 'This is not going to be good' The Raptor General thought._

"Y..."  
"It's..."  
"It's your..."  
"FAULT!" _Elina said, Her anger exploding. _

_What happened next would make the hardiest raptor shiver._

"Elina!" _Leina screamed, her fear-scent was over whelming._

_Elina__ rushed toward and swung her lance on __Risty__, as an attempt to kill her. But __Risty__ in the last second used her shield. But that didn't work as __Elina's__ weapon crushed her shield. After hearing the Shield crumple the raptors stood straight up and where ready to fight._

_Risty said nothing but had a surprised look on her face._

"You're to blame... For tempting my sister!" _Elina said._

_As the battle begun, The Raptor General saw Echidna was amused. He always hated that elf, now this just makes him madder. He then looked right above Echidna. It was his apprentice, Rick, looking down. He pressed a button and talked to the Raptor General._

"Uh, General, you're going to need to see this."

"What is it Rick?" _The Raptor General asked._

* * *

_**Rick, a Tree above Echidna and the Wall**_

* * *

_Rick was staring at the three people below. One was in a red hood, one was a girl standing next to the person, and the las one was the elf Echidna. Echidna then started to talk to the hooded person._

"Hmm... This is a surprise and yet so common. Don't you think, my boy." _Echidna raised her gaze toward the top of the wall. Rick instantly jumped back._

"But... your eyes are open. After all you know the truth..."

'_What are you talking about?' Rick thought._

_Rick then heard Elina's lance hit Risty's shield and turned back._

* * *

_**Raptor General**_

* * *

_The Raptor General continued to watch. He was still deciding whether to interfere or not._

"GUH! HEY! DID YOU EVEN LISTEN TO WHAT LEINA SAID! SHE THOUGHT ABOUT IT ON HER OWN AND CHOSE HER LIFE...!" _Risty screamed._

_Than __**Elina**__ used her claw gauntlet again..._

IF SHE NEVER MET YOU, SHE WOULDN'T HAVE THOUGHT OF SOMETHING SO RIDICULOUS!"

_The Raptor General Hissed again. How could this Human be so thick-headed? Leina is her own Person, she can change the Path to her Destiny, though her Destiny stays the same._

_Risty evaded Elina's claw gauntlet. The attack left an opening that Risty used to attack Elina with her Morningstar._

YOU STUPID IDIOT YOU'RE GOING OFF AND DOING YOUR OWN INTERPRETATION...!"

_Elina then jumped back._

"Ugh…"

_Then Leina began to scream._

"STOP ELINA! RISTY HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!"

_The Raptor General knew Leina wanted to stop this fight as much as he did, maybe even more. The Raptor General swung his head in the Direction of Echidna as he heard her say something._

"... This is... This is the blindness from a love triangle. That is the sort of aspect that is being shown... just look what you did, boy."

_The Raptor General was confused about this, until he started to connect the dots… Who was the person who saved Leina in the village… Who was the person they believed was dead… Who was the person the raptors where chasing for almost a month now… It was Silver._

_As The Raptor General pondered on those thoughts t__he battle was still on and __Elina__ had the upper hand as she dragged __Risty__ back until they made it to a destroyed side of a wall were a cliff was, and still __Elina__ didn't respond to __Leina's__ begging her to stop._

_The Raptor General started to sweat. This battle was heating up and he could do nothing to stop it without killing both Elina and Risty, as Elina's intent was to push Risty off the edge._

_Just then there was a bright blue light and there was a wall where there was not one earlier. The Raptor General noticed it, though he thought the humans missed it. _

"OHH…" _Risty said, passing out._

_He then heard a new female Voice._

"That was a close one, brother."

'_Brother?' The Raptor General though. Then he heard a familiar voice._

"Yeah…"

_The Raptor General was confused. Is that possible? A human rising from the dead?_

_He pushed the thought away as he saw something terrible._

_Elina had swung her lance at Risty but Leina jumped in the way. After the fact Elina regained her scene and saw what she did._

"Blinded by rage, one of the many things that lead to many unnecessary deaths." _The Raptor General muttered to himself._

_The Raptor General smelled the salty tang of tears again, this time stronger. Elina was crying because she injured her sister._

_The Raptor General then smelled blood when Leina coughed. His instincts told him to attack and kill the wounded creature but he pushed away his instincts._

_He then saw that Elina had tied up Leina and muttered something._

_Leina's__ body was tied up with her arms on her back, the worst pose she knew, with her butt into the air, she couldn't stand up than the leash made it impossible to rise over her body._

_The Raptor General was fighting his urge to go and help the poor human. His orders where to watch and gather information but sometimes it is hard for him to stick to the mission. _

_Leina spoke to Elina, her voice filled with rage._

"E…ELINA! Let me go..!"

_The Raptor General then saw Elina turn around and walk toward Risty, who was still passed out near the wall._

_He was ready to pounce when he heard her speak._

"My sister is a kind person… She'll protect someone like you… myself, I cannot forgive someone like you…"

"N…NO! ELINA STOP!" _Leina screamed from behind._

_Just then a shadow appeared behind Elina and attacked her. Elina then crumpled to the ground, unconscious._

"NO ELINA!" _Leina screamed._

_The Raptor General then saw who did it. He hissed in aggression. It was Echidna._

"Yeesh...little girl, you gave me so much trouble..." _She said, looking down at Elina's body._

"I have a question to you. What have you done, when you "hunted down the bandits" huh?"

_Just then Risty regained consciousness and started to speak._

"Let… them go... and do what you like with me..."

_Echidna then turned her head and stared at Risty with a sharp gaze._

"You truly there "Leader" and you do not fear any consequences or have any regrets on what you just said?"

_Echidna then turned her head to Leina who was lying on the ground, still fighting __against__ the blow from Elina._

"Hey, little Leina."

_Leina responded, her voice filled with pain._

"M… Miss Echidna?"

_The Raptor General shivered when he saw Echidna lick her fingers._

"Now then, a bad girl needs to be punished!"

_Echidna__ went to __Elina's__ body and took her right arm with one hand and with the other she was holding her left shoulder..._

"One… two…" _Echidna began to count. The Raptor General had a bad felling about what was going to happen._

"NO… STOP… ECH…" _Leina screamed. The Raptor General could smell how weak Leina was. She was too weak to do anything._

_The Raptor General heard a hiss and saw one of his raptors charging, going to attack Echidna as she held Elina's broken arm in her hand._

_The Raptor General then grabbed the raptor with his jaws at the back of the neck, temporarily paralyzing the Raptor. The raptor's eye moved around looking at the Raptor General. If he could hiss he would._

"Okay. That takes care of the joint in her right shoulder." _Echidna said, grinning._

_The Raptor General was shocked about how cruel Echidna could be. She was not this cruel in there battle, which seemed like a lifetime ago._

"So this, will keep her from doing any "Mischief" for now." _Echidna's__ face showed pure mischievousness…_

"WHY... AREN'T YOU TWO ALLIES...!" _Leina yelled at Echidna._

"Hmm? What this girl and me?" _Echidna said, turning to Leina._

"She shouldn't be over stepping her boundaries. She crossed the line. Just like that boy from the other side."

"The... other side... and which line? I don't get this..." _Leina said, utterly confused._

"Yes. Right now I'm undertaking my job as a mercenary for two certain someones. Of course I said nothing to her about it."_ Echidna said as she patted Elina's head._

"Leina of the Vance house..." _The Raptor General snorted when she began to talk, he also saw Leina look at Echidna._

"Shall I tell you the details of that request?" _Chills ran down The Raptor General's spine when he saw her lick the blade of her dagger before continuing._

"Your life is in jeopardy so there is being a removal of all dangerous things. Whoever... it may be." _The Raptor General thought he saw her left eye look at him when she said that. _

_From how Leina was looking at Echidna the Raptor General saw that she thinking._

"It was you right…"

"Hmm?"

"You killed him… right?"

'_No, but I would not put it passed her.' The Raptor General thought grimly._

"Maybe, maybe not" _Echidna said, still licking her Blade._

_It was obvious Leina wanted an answer, but Echidna walked over to Elina and took a little part of her hair and smelled it._

"Well anyways... she was looking to capture you. Well of course, I was careful how I treated her, so it wasn't a problem..."

"It looks like I had poured the release of blood in one tough strike..." _She began to mumble something. The Raptor General quietly hissed at her._

_The Raptor General saw Echidna turn back to Leina and took Elina's weapon. Leina's fear-scent appeared when that happened._

_But Echidna cut a wire and kicked the weapon, which bended sharply._

"and done!" _she said._

_The Raptor General could see the thrill on her face. She enjoyed her kind of work, though that had made her an enemy of the Raptor General. She was at the top of his hit list._

"Now then... After that is..." _Echidna said, grabbing Elina's other arm._

"There is one thing to do just to make sure." _She sighed._

"This is so troublesome, so don't listen to what I have to say."

_The Raptor General knew something was going to happen. Just then a familiar scent appeared, so he just sat back down and waited._

""N...No... stop, ECHIDNA!" _Leina began to scream._

_Echidna then sat on Elina's back and put her arms on her head, she then prepared to crush Elina's arms._

"One… Two…"

_The Raptor General turned his head and waited for the crack of bones. He heard a familiar voice instead._

"STOP, MISS ECHIDNA!"

_The Raptor General turned towards the source of the sound._

_It was Frorel, the girl he saved from those guards so long ago…_

"Ohh... It's you... weren't you told to go and hide? Do you want to fight me, Frorel?"

_The Raptor General smiled as he saw Frorel was armed with a sword._

"A while back, it sounded like it was fun for you... so why are you doing this!" _She asked Echidna._

"You ask me why? I would fail with my duties with your mistress capturing Leina... I'll smash anyone that will cause Leina harm." _As she spoke her snake began to watch the __unconscious Elina. The Raptor General hissed at it. The message was clear "If you harm her I will rip your fucking head off!"_

"Things wouldn't be so difficult if it was only so simple..."

"That... That can't..." _Frorel obviously did not get it._

_Leina slowly got it though…_

"It's my fault... Risty... Sylphi... Ingo... the road that I have chosen... has such a sin..." _Leina managed to say before she passed out. The Raptor General could smell salty tears again._

"Oh dear… she passed out."

_The Raptor General saw Echidna pass Frorel and pick Leina up from the ground._

"Now then... I guess it's time to say goodbye everyone..."

"W...wait a moment..."

_Just as Echidna wanted to leave a blade came across her, she jumped back but still got hit by it. The Raptor General looked back and counted the raptors._

"What the…!" _The Raptor General smiled as Echidna was surprised by the attack and that someone hurt her. The Raptor General fights his urge to jump out and attack Echidna, her blood is waking up a primeval instinct. Though it was just a scratch she was bleeding._

"Oh! OWW! That hurt little girl…"

"Oh dear…" _Echidna said as she held the wound and wiped some blood onto the ground_.

_The Raptor General turned to see Sylphi was standing next to another woman, he saw her in the village. Claudette, the Thunder General._

_Echidna then started to recite a poem._  
"I guess one who is harsh in replying to someone who does what they like..." _She said, licking her blood from her finger._

"It seems like that applies to me as well... in other words... It'll be you who'll punish me. Claudette."

_The Raptor General could smell his raptors' fear-scents from behind. The Raptor General snarled, she was tough… for a human._

"Damn you... What are you planning... first killing a innocent boy and now attacking my sister's. I won't permit such an agenda!" _Claudette shouted at Echidna._

_The Raptor General then decided to Interfere and stuck his snout out of the trees behind Claudette and Sylphi. He then snarled. He told Echidna that he was there and ready to fight if needed._

"Oh dear... things won't calm down here..." _Echidna said, looking at the three people in front of her and the Raptor General in the trees. _

_They continued to stare at each other, the Raptor General ready to spring into battle._

"I'm killing five hundred years of boredom here, this will so much fun what is gonna be happen!" _Echidna said before gabbing Leina and running off. The Raptor General snarled._

"Alright, make sure the others escape, I'm going after Echidna." _The Raptor General snarled before running into the trees in the direction Echidna ran off to._

* * *

_**Near the Forest of Ganios, somewhere in the hills, four Feet behind Echidna**_

* * *

_The Raptor General slowly slunk threw the trees. He needed to be quiet so not to tell Echidna that he was behind her._

_She was really easy to keep up with for the fact humans or anything like them are very slow creatures. He was also able to know where she was for the fact her scent masked over all other scents in the area._

_The Raptor General suddenly smells Silver, which to him is weird, and an Angel. He ignores them and continues to follow Echidna to where ever she was going._

_He followed the Echidna until she arrived at a hideout far from the battle area. He then waited tell one left before going in threw a window._

* * *

_**Interior of the Hideout**_

* * *

_Inside was relatively dark. The Raptor General sniffed around a bed to try to catch any familiar scent._

_The Raptor General jumped onto the wall and climbed onto the ceiling when he heard the door open._

_It was Echidna, she had carried Leina into the room. She put Leina down onto the bed right under him. He was terrified to let go, because if he did he blades on his back would kill both Echidna and Leina._

_The Raptor General put his head on the ceiling and closed his eyes. He needed rest but could not sleep._

_**A few Hours later…**_

_The Raptor General must have fallen asleep. He woke up to the sound of Leina screaming._

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_At first the Raptor General thought he had fallen off of the ceiling. When he opened his eyes his claws where still in the ceiling, though it was cracking around them._

"WAH! Nice Kick!" _He heard Echidna say as Leina kicked her out of the Bed._

_The Raptor General looked down to see that __Echidna__ was putting her clothes on as she looked to an angry __Leina__ who sat on her bed and was wrapped into the blanket to guard against watching eyes…_

_The Raptor General suddenly smelled his own fear-scent. This was new to him and he did not like it. As he worried about falling he heard Echidna talk to Leina._

"Well... if you are that serious, you're good to go... oww..."

"Just what I expected from the girl I have hopes for."

"I want to say sorry, but you rapped me..." _Leina said, the scent of pure fury made the Raptor General's blood run cold. Never before this mission had he been scared of anything. Now he knew he needed to win a fight with a human._

"Well... if you think that, you can be relieved nothing happened here was someone but I just talk with him as you were sleeping. I just played a prank on you, so relax." _Echidna said as she walked to a table, grabbed a glass and filled it with wine._

_The scent of relief filled the Room. Just then one of his hand claws slipped out of the ceiling. When that happened he looked up at his claws. They where all beginning to slip. He then silently began to plea for them to leave the Room._

"Being careful...? Since your sort of friend is dead and little Elina did that to you." _He heard Echidna say._

_The Raptor General hissed at himself as Leina began to thank Echidna._

"I thank you... for helping me. But... it was his fault and it was my decision not to have Elina injured." _Leina said coldly._

"Hmm... umm Its awkward to hear this. But something was off with her shoulder, did something happen before?" _Echidna asked._

"What? That what you mean came previously from falling from some high place during some secret intel work..."

"Hmm, Hmm! I knew it. That's why, was it surprisingly easy to pop her shoulder out. I guess about this time, Claudette is good at fixing it back. Heh Heh!"

"Huh? My sister was there...!"

"Hmm! Ahh, she was unusually rough but fun." _Echidna said, pouring Leina a glass of wine._

"Is that... so? If my sister came by, then Elina will probably... Be okay." _Leina had said._

_The Raptor General was grateful he was here until another one of his claws slipped._

_He was scared that another one would slip when he heard Leina scream._

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

_The Raptor General looked down when he smelled wine being sprayed all over. He then saw Leina run over to Echidna and grab her shoulders._

"Risty... What about Risty and Sylphi!" _She shouted._

"Ahh... They are fine." _Echidna replied._

"R... Really!"

"Yeah. When I was facing them, her subordinates grabbed her and that girl Sylphi and ran off." _Echidna said, laughing._

'_Why did I not smell them? Well, maybe it happened when I looked away for a bit.' The Raptor General thought._

"But Claudette's subordinates also went after them... the rest I don't know."

"No way..." _Leina said. The Raptor General saw Leina let go of the blanket. He looked away, He did not want to see a human naked._

"But I guess they escaped, after all they have a brain in there bodies or don't you think?"

"In that case, I guess it's alright."

"Okay. With that said. Here you go" _Echidna said, throwing Leina her armor and blade._

"Ahh..."

"Hurry and get dressed. We're starting. The weather is nice."

"Starting what?" _Leina asked._

"Some fun, fun training."

_The Raptor General then decided to watch there training, just to see what his raptors would need to learn. Another claw slipped, he also felt himself drop one inch. His right arm fell back, and he tried to gab onto something to prevent him from falling._

"What! Training?" _by the tone in her voice the Raptor General could tell Leina was surprised._

"You were defeated. Well, you were exhausted from the wandering and I guess you are still desperate over the death from that boy, just like the old hag. In any case you weren't that beaten up and it looks like there is nothing weird involving your bones." _When the Raptor General heard this he did not want to know who she was talking about._

_Echidna started to stretch as she continued._

"Your body had recovered than now from that what all happened before. Ngh!"

_The Raptor General did not want to know, but he could smell Leina was not happy._

"This conversation is moving rather fast..."

_Echidna then turned around and stared at Leina. The Raptor General then could feel one of his large, killing claws start to slip._

"I said what my duty was."

"Well now for me, something like having to save you when you are in trouble again at Queen's Blade... I really don't want to do something so unrefined... Do you understand?"

_Leina then looked at Echidna and started to speak._

"So your job here is to train me then? So I won't become a bother to you or anyone else?"

'_Humph, good luck trying to defeat a fully trained raptor with the knowledge to kill.' The Raptor General thought._

"Yep, you got it right. I bet you've been bothered with becoming strong. Since that fight in that village against that bandit. Well then... let me ask you again. Do you want to become stronger, Leina?"

_The Raptor General then remembered, Leina would probably be dead if Silver did not save her._

_The Raptor General then looked down at Leina, who he could tell she was thinking it out, by the look on her face._

"... Yes!"

_At that moment they left the room. At the exact same time all of the Raptor General's claws slipped out of the ceiling, causing him to fall onto the bed they where laying on._

_When the Raptor General got up, the bed went with him, it was stuck on the blades on his back. The Raptor General then took his armor off._

_On the top of his head where 6 blue quills, down his back and onto his tail where some hair-like feathers._

_He then pulled his armor off of the bed and put it back on._

_He then opened a window, just beyond they range of sight of the elf and woman out in the field training, and climbed out._

* * *

_**Exterior of The Hideout**_

* * *

_The Raptor General climbed into the bushes near where they where training._

_He thought he could smell Silver near him, but put it off. He was too interested in the training to care about the mission anymore._

_They where training day in and day out. The Raptor General knew he would need to sleep, missing some of there training._

_It was the third day when the Raptor General could see they where finishing up. He knew the other raptors would have wondered where he went._

_He had smelled Silver near him the whole time, he just decided to continue watching instead of grabbing Silver, he knew that that would be a very bad idea, he was outnumbered 3 to 1._

"HA! HA! HA!" _Leina said, breathing deeply._

"Miss Echidna if I defeat you... will you tell me who is your client and who that jacket belongs inside your hideout!" _The Raptor General could smell and see sweat dripping down off her body._

"Hmm. Sure why not! But then in exchange..." _Echidna said._

"If you lose, you have to sleep with me!"

_The Raptor General purred in amusement, he knew she would say something like that._

"WHA!" _The Raptor General could tell Leina was mad, even without sniffing the air._

"Or if you like... you can pay me with three gold coins."

"I REFUSE!" _Leina shouted._

_The Raptor General continued to watch them both for a few more hours. He got up and shook himself when he saw Leina had finally beaten Echidna. He heard Echidna congratulate her. She said that __Leina__ had become really strong and that she should go back to __Ganios__._

_The Raptor General then prepared to leave when Echidna started talking to someone._

"You were watching right? Well did you enjoy the show?"

"Really, why didn't you told her who I am?"

"Well she refuse, my boy."

"So, will you come with me to Ganios?"

"Sure I had plans to go back there too. I just hope that damn angel isn't there anymore..."

_The Raptor General knew that they where headed back to Ganios, just he does not know who the second person is. He knows he has a long trek ahead of him, he expects to be in Ganios by tomorrow morning._


	12. Raptor General VS General Claudette

_**Raptor Base Camp**_

* * *

_There was only four days left tell the Queen's Blade tournament and all the raptors could feel the tension in the air._

_The Raptor General had arrived earlier that morning with a story to tell._

"Where they really fighting for three days straight?" _A small chick squeaked._

"Yes, only after Leina had beaten Echidna had they stopped fighting."_ The Raptor General said, spitting when he said "Echidna"._

_All the chicks that had huddled around widened there eyes._

_The Mothers of those chicks purred in amusement outside the tent. They then called there chicks when they saw Michael walking towards the Raptor General._

_The Raptor General got up and nodded to Michael._

"Come with me." _Michael said to the Raptor General._

_The Raptor General nodded and followed Michael into the forest._

* * *

_**Forest, not far from the Raptor Base Camp**_

* * *

_After Michael and the Raptor General walked a few meters away from the camp they stopped._

_Michael turned around and started to talk._

"So, I hear your mission was a success?"

_The Raptor General ruffled his feathers and then replied._

"Not exactly, Sylphi had ran off after the fight and Leina went missing after I left that Hideout."

_Michael grunted at the reply._

"Though, I could gather some information on Elina and Claudette if you want, I hear the mansion they are at is relatively close."

_Michael's eyes widened. He did not know they where close._

"Yes, make sure you are not seen. Your group was almost spotted by Claudette's Subordinates when they where sure that Sylphi and Risty escaped."

_The Raptor General nodded and ran in the direction of Claudette's Mansion._

* * *

_**Claudette's Mansion**_

* * *

_The Trek was easy, easier then the last few times he walked. It was a beautiful place, the windows where large and it had a large courtyard. The beauty of it made the Raptor General's Job a lot harder. He needed to say out of sight._

_He found a hidden tree near the courtyard. In the courtyard he saw Elina holding a dwarf by the wrist. He purred at the sight._

"OWW! Will you let go!" _the dwarf yelped_

"It's a gauntlet passed down through the dwarf clans! Magic power was placed in it, to augment one's strength..." _The Dwarf said, the torture unbearable._

"What? It was you who was cheating! And you say I am cheater!" _Elina said, anger flowing off of her like water lapping at a beach._

"I...I WASN'T CHEATING! IT'S A FORM OF DEFENSE! IT'S A CRYSTAL WITH THE TECHNIQUES AND WISDOM OF THE DWARF CLANS! LEMME GO!" _The Dwarf yelled, amusing the Raptor General._

"BE QUIET!" _Elina yelled at the dwarf, letting go. That allowed the dwarf to fall and land on her rear._

_The Raptor General recognized Claudette, by scent and by her face. She was confused._

"In any case... I had put you through so much trouble, Madam Ymir." _She had said._

'_So that's the dwarf's name, good to know.' The Raptor General though._

"Oh? Oh yes, general Claudette." _Ymir said, the Raptor General could see her wipe away tears._

'_General? That is one fight I want to take part in.' The Raptor General though, eyeing Claudette._

_Ymir__ stood up and begun to thank her for the request with hearts in her eyes._

"Same here. I thank you for requesting that. I put my workmanship into it from the money that you donated for it."

_The Raptor General then saw Frorel brought the first aid stuff back on his place. The Raptor General corrected himself, he now smells like a Male human, He fells idiotic for that mistake. To the Raptor General it seems this kind of work makes him happy. Ymir continued, the Raptor General half listening._

"At the most... In a one on one battle, if our weapons were to be broken, we cannot have our opponent submit. That is the iron law of the dwarves clan."

"We have our pride and so we won't cut corners in our manufacturing! HA HA HA!"

_The Raptor General just hissed, he hates when the dwarves get Preachy. There was one time after hearing a sales pitch from one of the Iron Mountain Dwarves, the Raptor General almost bit the head off of the dwarf. This dwarf looks similar to that dwarf._

"That reminds me, General! Lately, there has been a decrease in orders coming from the Earl... You're not going to strengthen your arms?" _Ymir then said._

"Ahh.. We are strengthening our arms... We're just not buying them from the iron mines."_ Claudette said sharply._

"W...WHAT WAS THAT! But…" _Ymir fell to the ground and was in the middle of her depression. The Raptor General could not help but chuckle when he saw this._

_The Raptor General's gaze left the dwarf in a fit to Elina. He can see she was thinking about something…_

_Suddenly Claudette Spoke to Elina, ripping her from her thoughts._

"I'm putting you into consideration on our current case as well... Then I'll put a small consideration in this..."

"OHH! You can count on me! A customer is always good!" _Ymir said, happiness rolling off of her. The Raptor General thought he could smell tears, but it was hard to tell for the fact his Scent-Glands where overloaded at all the different scents._

"Mmm... So then... I want you to get to adjusting the soldiers weapons to. Of course, you'll be paid from a separate account... Is that a problem?" _Claudette asked._

"Not at all! This will be a cinch! Just you watch!" _Ymir Responded._

_The Raptor General then blocked out a few scents so he could smell better. He smelled a little bit of Jealousy coming from Elina._

"Elder sister! DON'T SPOIL HER TOO MUCH..."

"YOU! BE QUIET!" _Ymir shouted back._

_The Raptor General knew this was going to be a long few days…_

* * *

_**Some Days Later**_

* * *

_The Raptor General is asleep in his tree, waiting for something exciting to happen. He had fallen asleep as __Ymir__ was hard at work, just like __Claudette__ wanted. And she was finally on the last blade after days of work. __Elina __sat against a tree and was reading an old book about legends, old kingdoms and mystic relics._

"Phew... This is finally the last one…" _Ymir said as __she put the blade aside and begun to rub her forehead._

"It is what I expected. It was wise to check the weapons of the Amory here to and from the soldiers who stayed here."

_The Raptor General jerked awake when she spoke. He shook his feathers and hissed in annoyance._

_He settled back into the tree and continued to stare into the courtyard._

"It's thanks to that, several days have passed! That reminds me, the meals at your place are great. It's thanks to that my skin is all glossy!" _The Raptor General snorted as Ymir said that, all that did was make him hungry._

"What did you come here for? Taking this place as its your home!" _Elina snapped at Ymir._

"Now, now... I improved the weapons for the guards that you lead as well. So NO COMPLAINTS!" _Ymir said, starting to yell. The Raptor General hates when she yells, it hurts his ears._

"Yeah, yeah…"

_The Raptor General smelled a familiar scent. But today he has smelled many familiar things today, so he dismissed it. He looked on the other side of the Wall and saw two guards standing there. He got up, the familiar scent was much stronger now, as if it was in the same tree as he was in. He looked back over to the wall at Ymir and Elina._

"That reminds me... It's about time." _Ymir said as she washed her hands._

_The Raptor General could since Elina's suspicion._

"Before I came here... I looked up on some news on Queen's Bladefrom the ironworks crystal ball…" _The Raptor General ducked, as it looked like Ymir was looking in his direction._

"It seems like no more entries are being accepted, only one person took her entry. And the mages of the imperial court are busy in town too... And there is that rumor..." _Ymir had said, still looking at the sky._

"We'll be contacted soon as well..." _Ymir finished. To the Raptor General it sounded cryptic, but then again he did not understand most of the Human Language._

_The Raptor General moved his foot. He was beginning to lose felling in his feet from standing in this tree for a long time._

"Hmm...Hmmm." _Elina said. She then saw a Leaf fall from the tree the Raptor General was in. He stiffened. Did he do that?_

"Huh..."

_The Raptor General then saw an Elf fly down from the Tree, her weapon hitting Elina's Weapon. Elina then yelled at the unknown attacker. She had a familiar Scent. The Raptor General purred when he remembered who it was. It was Alleyne and the Half Elf Nowa. _

"WHO ARE YOU...! AN ENEMY?"

"Your reaction time is rather quick. 82 points there." _Alleyne said in a calm voice._

_The Raptor General purred as __Elina__ could get herself free from that attack and jumped back as Alleyne jumped on the ground in front of her._

"Kuh...!" _Was Elina's only reply._

"On the other hand..." _Alleyne began._

"That little one which was knocked over..."

_The Raptor General looked and saw the Half Elf was sitting on the unconscious Ymir. He purred at the sight. He had not had a good laugh in a while._

"Hold on... Ymir!" _Elina called out to her._

"0 points for her." _Alleyne said, still calm._

_Nowa was sitting on__ Ymir __and was laughing with a red face and __Ymir__ herself was unconscious, then she saw something what she rather not wished to see. Nowa wasn't wearing any panties. And that was what The Raptor General did not wish to see._

"Nowa get off of her. There's a painful look on her face." _Alleyne said._

_Right then Nowa noticed the look on Ymir's Face._

"AH!" _Nowa said, getting up._

_The Raptor General purred of amusement when he saw that Nowa was shaking Ymir awake._

"AHH! THIS IS BAD! MISS YMIR'S EYES HAVE GONE WHITE, CAPTAIN!"

"Hey... Don't shake her." _Alleyne said when she saw how Nowa was shaking Ymir._

_Ymir then regained consciousness and saw Nowa._

"Huh? The no panty girl...?"

_The Raptor General Then saw that Elina had a surprised look on her face. He covered his ears when he heard her scream._

"WHAT THE...? CAPTAIN? WHO ARE THESE TWO? YMIR!"

_Before anything else happened he heard a yelp from a raptor, not too far away._

_He ran off in the direction of the yelp. He found a clearing, many of the branches on the trees around where smoldering._

_Only a few feet away from him was a raptor, barely alive, with its feathers smoldering. He looked at the other side of the clearing, he saw her._

_Oh the other side of the clearing was Claudette, she still held her sword in an attack posture._

_The Raptor General hissed at her, she did not budge._

"Well, I guess two of the Vance Sisters are brainless." _He Snarled at Claudette._

_She grunted, the Raptor General could smell fury coming off of her, He smiled, this time he was going to use something he had never used before._

_The Raptor General unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Claudette._

"I have seen you only once before, this fight should be interesting." _He hisses at Claudette, starting to circle her._

_She then started. Both the Raptor General and Claudette where now starting to circle the battle field._

_The Raptor General then attacked Claudette. He launched an attack at full speed, barely missing Claudette._

_She got out of the way, but she felt her skin tear as the end of the Raptor General's Blade hit her. There was immense pain in her shoulder, She then dropped down to her knees._

"Ahh. Looks like I made a hit. I covered my blade in a neurotoxin, that means it only causes severe pain, it comes from the spit of the dilophosaurus at my camp. There is enough on this blade alone to force the strongest warrior to there knees."_ The Raptor General said, snarling._

_Just then many of the guards around the mansion run over to Claudette, they see the Raptor General standing over Claudette, she only has a cut on her shoulder._

"What the hell are you doing!" _One of the Guards shouted._

_The Raptor General then turned around and hissed._

"Protecting one of my subordinates, Is that a problem?"

_All the guards stiffen, they had no idea how to fight him. One then charged, with his sword unsheathed, towards the Raptor General._

_When he reached the Raptor General, the Raptor General grabbed him and ran his sword right threw the man, the tip of his blade sticking out of the man's back and covered with blood._

_The Raptor General then withdrew his sword from the man, the man falling to the ground, and cleaned the blood off of it._

"First Mistake: Interfering in a Battle when I am Present."_ He then saw Claudette get back up, her gaze filled with pain, holding her sword._

"Second Mistake: You think I don't have back-up."_ He snarled before slamming his sword into the ground._

_Just then the ground started to crack and spread apart. Just then a transparent creature rose out of the ground, it had a long neck with a small head, three toed feet, and three fingered hands with long scythe-like claws._

_The guards and Claudette back up at the sight of the new giant greature._

_The Raptor General smiled and then spoke._

"Meet Therizinosaurus, the scythe reptile." _He said before attacking Claudette again._

_Right at the same time the therizinosaur attacked the guards, one of the claws going right threw the chest of a guard._

_Suddenly a black creature rose up from the ground. It looked similar to that of a Tyrannosaurus, but a bit smaller._

_It then attacked the Therizinosaur, which fought back with its claws._

"Raptors of the past, come to my side!" _The Raptor General said right as a guard tried to rip him away from Claudette._

_Just like the first two, a group of Transparent Utahraptors climbed out of the hole in the ground and started attacking the Guards. Most of the guards then where snapped in half by the raptors' jaws. The blood of the guards and there intestends flew everywhere._

_Meanwhile the Raptor General and Claudette where fighting, the Raptor General having the upper hand. The venom on his blade had made Claudette weaker and weaker as the pain grows with every hit._

_The Tyrannosaur and the Therizinosaur where still battling it out over near the wall to the Mansion, which crumbled as the Tyrannosaur was thrown into it._

_Claudette was fighting as hard as she could, which just made things worse as the venom was pumped threw her blood._

_She then could not handle the pain anymore and blacked out. The Raptor General told the Utahraptors to stop fighting. They did so, only leaving four of the guards alive._

_At the same time the Black Tyrannosaur dematerialized as the Therizinosaur sliced it's neck with its claws._

_The Therizinosaur then walked over to the Raptor General and the Utahraptors._

"Thank you all." _The Raptor General said._

_The Transparent dinosaurs nodded and dematerialized._

_The Raptor General then started to walk away, his injured subordinate over his shoulder, when a guard stopped him._

"What are you going to do about Lady Claudette!"_ The Guard commanded._

_The Raptor General sighed and then spoke._

"She will be fine, The toxin will clear out of her system by morning. The toxin I used only causes a lot of pain."

_The Raptor General then walked back to the Raptor base camp._

_The guards then looked around the wreaked battle field, They did not believe what they had just seen._

* * *

**Well, what did you think of this Battle? Post a Review and tell me if there should be more battles like this.**


	13. Let the Queen's Blade Begin!

Sorry it took long, I had trouble writing the Raptor General's Point of View.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Let the Queen's Blade Begin!**

* * *

_**Raptor Base Camp, the next Morning**_

_The Raptor General walks into camp with the injured raptor over his shoulder. The chicks run over to there mothers when they saw that._

_The Raptor General walks over to the Medic's Tent and puts the raptor down. He looks over to check on the other raptor that was in the tent, he was not there._

"Where is the other raptor?" _The Raptor General asked the Medic._

_The Medic shook her head sadly._

"He died from his injuries, they where too deep."

_The Raptor General nodded sadly and walked out. He walked straight to Michael's Tent on the other side of the camp._

_Michael was pushing something around with a vertebrae-like tail when the Raptor General walked in._

"How is the seal holding up?" _The Raptor General asked._

_Michael turned around and answered._

"It is holding, for now. I can feel the creature trying to get out. I do believe something evil is coming, and I may be part of it."

_The Raptor General nodded, yet he shivered at the thought._

_Michael smiled and continued to talk._

"Oh, don't mind me, I'm sure I'll be fine.

_The Raptor General just nodded and let Michael continue._

"I heard the Queen's Blade begins today, are you going to watch it?"

_The Raptor General shook his head._

"I don't know, is there anything else I need to do?"

_Michael smiled and laughed._

"There is always something to do around here. You take a break, Go and watch the battle at the colosseum."

_The Raptor General purred and then spoke._

"What if it is packed? I hear it is always packed for the first battle."

_Michael snorted._

"When have you last sat in a chair?"

_The Raptor General purred and started to walk out. Michael chuckled._

_The Raptor General stopped himself and turned to face Michael again._

"By the way, yesterday when I summoned a Therizinosaurus to help me in a battle, a black tyrannosaur appeared, is that normal?"

_Michael shook his head._

"Someone else has realized the power of the souls of extinct animals, they must be evil if the tyrannosaur was black."

_The Raptor General thoughtfully walked out of Michael's Tent._

_Michael then suddenly felt some pain._

_The demon inside him was clawing for a way out. The hiss he then heard was something not of this World._

* * *

_**Ganios**_

* * *

_The Raptor General jumps along the rooftops of the buildings in Ganios._

_He did not want to be late for the opening battle for the Queen's Blade. He has had his fair share of fights, but this was a well deserved break._

_The Raptor General comes up to the colosseum and jumps up onto the top._

_He heard that the first battle will be between The Guardian of the Forest, the half elf Nowa V.S. The Tiger Eye Elina._

_He hissed when he heard Elina's Name. She was the second most person he hated, seconded only to Echidna._

_He climbed over the roof and settled down. He smelled a scent that told him that the person it belonged to was in authority. He guessed it was Queen Aldra._

_He turned his head and listened to the announcer._

"OKAY EVERYONE!"

"WE HAVE WAITED A LONG TIME FOR THIS!" _The Raptor General hissed as his eardrums where bombarded with load cheering._

"THE GRAND TOURNAMENT THAT HAPPENS ONCE EVERY FOUR YEARS! WHICH WILL DECIDCE WHO WILL BE PLACED ON THE THRONE OF THE QUEEN, WILL START NOW WITH THE OPENING FIGHTS! IT IS THE 30TH ANNUAL QUEEN'S BLADE! ONLY THE STRONGEST WILL WIN AND WALK TROUGH THIS TOURNAMENT! ONLY THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL, WILL BECOME THE CURRENT QUEEN. THE ONE WHO WILL STAND AT THE END WILL BE GIVEN THE RIGHT TO CHALLENGE OUR CURRENT QUEEN ALDRA!"

_From beneath him,__Queen Aldra__ walked out of her throne room and stand there where everyone could see her. The crowd began to cheer again, which made the Raptor General hiss again._

"WHO WILL MAKE IT TO THE VERY END? WE WON'T KNOW IF THEY DON'T FIGHT!"

_The speaker began to introduce the second fight, which was a fight between __Airi the Infernal Tempter __vs. __Nanael the Angel of Light__._

_The Raptor General yawned as he waited for the battle to begin._

_Then the speaker finished the second presentation, the speaker went to the main fight which will be shown in every open crystal ball._

_The Raptor General ruffled his feathers as his impatience almost made him jump out and start a fight himself._

"NOW THEN! IT'S THE FIRST ROUND SO LETS BEGIN WITH THE MAIN FIGHT! THE ELF FOREST IS VAST AND IS LOCATED ON THE GREAT CONTINENT IN THE NORTH! THIS FIGHTER COMES FROM THERE! IT'S THE HALF ELF GIRL NOWA THE GUARDIAN OF THE FOREST!"

_The Raptor General looked down into the arena and saw that Nowa had walked out. Her face was red and, even from a distance, could smell that she was shy._

_He hissed when he heard a man call out._

"What? This is a failure! She's just a little kid!"

_The Raptor General wanted to snarl and shout out "Maybe so, but I bet she is older then you!" but thought better of it._

_The man next to him had a different view on things, the Raptor General liked him better._

"What are you saying! She's such a little cutie! Give all you've got cutie!"

_The Raptor General then smelled Alleyne in the crowd, the scent coming from her was pure annoyance. The Raptor General did not blame her, from what Michael told him elves do not like humans, and that is putting it nicely. The Raptor General then continued to listen to the speaker._

"WELL AND HERE IS HER ENEMY! SHE IS THE DAUGHTER OF THE VANCE EARL! AND, SHE'S THE YOUNGEST SISTER OF THE LIGHTNING GENERAL!"

_The Raptor General purred at the thought of how easy it was to defeat Claudette, and purred even more when the humans got all quiet, every single person producing a fear-scent._

_He stopped purring and let the speaker continue._

"IT'S ELINA, CAPTAIN OF HER FAMILY'S IMPERIAL GUARDS!"

_The Raptor General could not help but to hiss at Elina's name_

_With that __Elina__ walked towards __Nowa__ and she was licking her gauntlet. The Raptor General still shivers at the thought of what she had done at the Hideout, not too long ago…_

_The Raptor General, with his excellent hearing, heard Elina talk to herself._

"I actually don't hate Nowa but, I won't make it easy for her than, after all the Vance house is watching."

_The Raptor General hissed at what she said. He would never fight anyone he did not hate, but then again humans are crazy._

_The Raptor General looked at Nowa, who instinctively took her battle pose, stare at Elina calmly._

_The Raptor General looked back at the speaker when he started to talk… again._

"NOW... THE ROAD TO BECOME QUEEN HAS OPEN! AND WITH THAT LET'S BEGIN THE BATTLE! FIGHT!"

_And the speaker was done. A magic spell circle appeared over the colosseum, which tickled the Raptor General when it appeared, and both girls rushed towards each other with a battle cry._

"RRAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_The staff weapons from both opponents clashed against each other._

"Finally, a battle I can watch without worrying about injuries." _The Raptor General said before watching the battle._

* * *

_**Raptor Base Camp**_

* * *

_Out in the middle of the camp all the Raptors where gathered._

_Above the camp a crystal ball had appeared, the dilophosaurus spat at it but there spit just flew right threw it._

_Michael had ran out and told them to stop. He recognized this from when he first arrived here._

_Michael had told them about the Queen's Blade and about the crystal ball._

_Now, in the middle of camp all the Raptors where staring at the crystal ball and watching the fight._

_Michael watched from his tent and smiled._

"Elina is not how the General described her to be, but I guess he can get things wrong."

_Michael heard some of the male Raptors cheer on both fighters trough the crystal ball._

"OHH! DID YOU SEE THAT!" _one said._

"YEAH! RIGHT THERE!" _Robert replied._

_Michael tried not to laugh at the annoyed looks on the female raptors' faces at the behavior of the males._

_The battle was intense and nobody could say who was going to win. Nether of them could make a direct hit._

_Vicky turned around and walked towards Michael._

"Hey, I have noticed the General is gone. Where did he go, he is missing all the fun!" _She said with much excitement._

_Michael walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder._

"He is at the colosseum where the battle is taking place." _Michael replied._

_There suddenly was a load cheer from the Male Raptors, t__he reason for that __Elina __finally directly it Nowa._

_V__icky gasps at the sight, Michael then tries to clam her down._

"That is all part of the Queen's Blade my friend."

_Michael then turns back to the crystal ball and watches the fight._

* * *

_**Colosseum**_

* * *

_The Raptor General could not look away.__Elina__ didn't stop with this one attack, she used the advantage from her first attack to make a second strike with her lance. Which __Nowa __could barely dodge and pushed her away from __Elina__. But __Nowa__ could not hold herself and she crushed with the ground._

T_he look the Raptor General saw in Nowa's gaze was full of pain. Elina had the scent of confidence rolling off of her, which made the Raptor General's Nostrils flare in anger. The Raptor General purred when Nowa spoke._

"Ohh... hee hee... ouch."

"You really are strong Miss Elina." _The Raptor General saw __Nowa__ begun to whip the scratch out of her face and to laugh._

_The Raptor General then smelled Elina got very angry at Nowa and launched another attack._

"Why do you take this so lightheartedly?" _Elina began._

"Are you not... MOTIVATED TO DO THIS!" _The Raptor General stood up as Elina cried out and rushed with her claw gauntlet towards __Nowa__._

_To Nowa's luck she could evade the attack with a back flip._

"Waaa!"_ Nowa cried as she evaded the attack._

_Nowa__ was again on the ground. She slid to stop her back-jump and in one instant she rotated her staff in her hand, to use the speed as a chance use a surprise attack on__ Elina__._

_The Raptor General heard Nowa's battle cry, but so did Elina._

_She made an attack too and again clashed both there weapons against each other. __Elina __then begun to grin..._

"I see, your speed and reflexes aren't so bad..." _Elina said as she dodged Nowa's staff._

"But!" _The Raptor General hissed as he saw that Elina disarmed Nowa with a swing of her weapon._

_Nowa's weapon was flung far away and she wanted to use a back-jump again, but __Elina__ left her no time for this. She quickly used her right leg for a straight kick into her stomach. _

_Nowa__ then began to spit blood and to cry out in pain. Back in the camp the mothers rushed the chicks into the nursery, the male raptors hissed at the crystal ball. Above Aldra the Raptor General hissed and almost sent his sickle-claws threw the roof of the building._

_As __Nowa__ flew back and slid over the ground still standing, __Elina __now seriously wanted to finish __Nowa__ off, she used her spear to pierce __Nowa__'s chest.__ Nowa__ who could see that the tip of __Elina__'s weapon rushed towards her chest was shocked and she didn't know what she should do._

_Nowa__ then was directly hit by __Elina__..._

_The Raptor General snarled in hatred as he heard a small whimper coming from Nowa. The one thing he hates more then a pack mate being killed is a young person being killed._

"I swear to God, if you kill her, Elina, The last thing you will hear will be my battle cry and the last thing you will see will be my teeth and claws." _The Raptor General hissed to himself._

_The Raptor General was confused, from his point of view Nowa had the lance in her chest, a fatal blow, but there was no blood on the ground, even focusing his senses in the arena he could not smell or see blood._

_The Raptor General turned his head to the side when he saw what happened next._

_Both Nowa and Elina looked at the tip of the lance, it had some animal like creature that, to the Raptor General, smelled like an ape._

_The Raptor General purred in amusement when he saw Elina jump up and start to yell._

"What the hell! What is this thing? How can the body of this monkey get so hard? You cheater!"

_The Raptor General recognized the little ape from a long time ago, back when Silver was alive. The ape must have acted like armor, which made the Raptor General stare at it with Interest._

_He was forced out of his thoughts when he smelled tears. The Raptor General then saw Nowa was hugging the little ape._

"Thank you, Ruu!" _He heard Nowa thank the ape._

_The Raptor General heard the ape respond. From the scent coming from Elina she was pissed off and ready to finish this battle._

_The Raptor General then saw Nowa back-flip over to her weapon._

"Puh! That was close..." _She said._

_The announcer then began to speak… once again._

"DID YOU SEE THAT MY DEAR VISITORS! NOWA HAD A CLOSE CALL THERE!"

"SHE SOMEHOW MANAGED TO SLIP TROUGH THAT!"

_When the speaker was finished the crowed cheered for Nowa. The Raptor General could smell Elina was surprised._

_The Raptor General could barely see what Elina was doing, but he could hear her as clear as day._

"I'm sure. She has great techniques too. That Monkey is going to be a problem though."

"But, this is..."

_With that The Raptor General could see that Elina __rushed towards __Nowa __and began to attack her again._

"WOW! ELINA IS ON THE ATTACK AGAIN! SHE LUNGES WITH SUCH STRONG ATTACKS!"

"Will you keep it down!" _The Raptor General hissed. But the speaker was too loud to hear the Raptor General's complaint._

"WELL THE QUESTION IS, CAN NOWA TAKE IT!"

_The Raptor General saw that the crowed started to cheer for Elina, much to his disliking._

_The Raptor General then looks at Elina's Face, he has only seen that look once before._

_The Raptor General then remembers when he was younger when he was hunting with his siblings. Elina had the look of a predator stalking and hunting its prey._

_He was now glad he made that promise, now after what he is seeing he will show her how terrifying it is to be hunted like a mindless animal, if she kills Nowa._

_The Raptor General then smelled two new scents, one had a similar scent as everyone else; telling him she was from the same area; and the other one smelled like sea water, wood, and fish. He knows they are female due to there scent as well._

_The Raptor General then focuses back to the battle, where Elina has the upper hand._

_To Nowa's luck she could dodge the last attack with her weapon but got pushed down by Elina's strength._

"Fufu...You're a persistent little small brat. Hehehehehe" _The Raptor General heard Elina say._

_He could see that Nowa was struggling against __Elina__'s strength. He then heard Nowa speak._

"Nowa... won't lose! I will win for everyone in the elf forest..."

_The Raptor General was impressed by Nowa's last words, he could smell that Elina was pissed._

"For the Commander, for Sylphi, for Silver, for Leina!"

"This is not good." _The Raptor General muttered to himself._

_As the Raptor General's prediction, things went for the worst._

_Elina raised her arm with her claw on it and slash across __Nowa__'s chest and injured __her __badly and ripping off her cloths._

_Nowa__ fall back stunned and in pain to the ground, but __Elina__ grabbed the rest of __Nowa__'s X-Bra and held small __Nowa__ in the air._

_Then Elina suddenly threw Nowa violently to the ground. The Raptor General suddenly jumped to his feet as his anger suddenly exploded out of himself, His sickle-claws then scrape against the stone of the roof he was resting on, as if they sinking into Elina's flesh._

_The speaker then started to do his job, which angered the Raptor General even more._

"OHHHHH! IS NOWA DOWN?"

_The Raptor General could almost hear Alleyne screaming Nowa's name._

_Even under his armor, the quills on the Raptor General's head where twitching, showing his anger._

_He was thinking a million things as he saw that Nowa was lying on the ground, slowly getting up as Elina was watching._

"Hey, I want to ask you something, do you want become the queen of the elves?" _Elina asked_

"Queen..? I don't understand..." _Nowa said, then she coughed. The Raptor General could tell it was painful by the look in her eyes._

"But... it was those in the elf forest that decided... " _Nowa __began to cough, it was hard for her to speak._

"Ahh... If I take part in Queen's Blade... everyone... and the commander..."

_As Nowa started to cough again the Raptor General could smell that Elina was beginning to understand, which clamed the Raptor General a little bit, just enough for him to sit back down. _

"Ohh... I see." _He heard Elina say._

_The Raptor General did not know much about elves but to his understanding they hate humans, so a crossbred would be an insult to them._

"Tell me, don't you think it's odd. If the elves really wanted someone to become Queen, would it not be enough to send your commander as a representative for you instead? After all she is stronger than you." _Elina Continued._

_When she finished the Raptor General stiffened. The Elves must be desperate to get rid of such a pest to them that they sent her into a battle where she was most likely to get killed._

_The Raptor General looked at Nowa, whose eyes where wide. She must have come up with the same conclusion as he did. But when she started to speak, she confused the Raptor General._

"Huh? What do you mean Nowa don't understand..."

_The Raptor General then saw Elina reached out a hand to Nowa. He was confused about this until he thought about it._

_Sometimes in battle he would fit his snout away from his opponents' faces before using a killing blow._

"Clever girl, Elina, using Reverse Psychology on Nowa to trick her into a false state of safety. You are no better then an intelligent predator." _The Raptor General said before spitting._

_He was not surprised when he saw that Elina had brought Nowa to herself, it was all part of the plan. _

_The Raptor General looked closely at the pair as Elina was hugging Nowa, he was impressed about her battle plan, he hisses when he hears the Announcer speak, once again._

"OHH! WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE BATTLE... AND WHAT IS SHE DOING THERE! WHAT IS SHE DOING WITH NOWA? COULD IT BE LOVE IS BEING BIRTH IN THE MIDDLE OF BATTLE!"

_Back at the Raptor Base Camp Michael and a few male raptors spit out there drinks. The mother raptors gather there chicks and head for the nursery. The other females just look up at the battle, hissing with fury. Michael could not even image what the Raptor General was thinking._

_Back at the Colosseum the Raptor General smiles at Elina. He knows the tactic, he uses it sometimes. Crush the enemy from the inside so they would be easier to defeat in battle._

"You cleaver bitch, I hope someone teaches you a lesson one of these days, maybe it will be me." _The Raptor General said, imagining hearing Elina scream as he rips her open with his claws._

_He then sits back with a smile as he hears Elina speak._

"You know what the truth is... People hate things that aren't complete and so they sent you out to this life or death tournament."

_The Raptor General thought for a moment, and what she said was correct for many people. He has meet beings who kill members of there own species if they where a mix of two different groups._

_He, on the other hand, would still protect a crossbred if it was Kin or still young. _

"Your friends and that commander that you love so much... They were only rather deceitful to you... They just wanted to drive away a nuisance..."

_Again, the Raptor General hissed. She has just broken half of the laws all the Raptors follow. He knows not to expect other warriors to follow them, but breaking half of them was unacceptable. _

_He looked back to the battle and saw that Nowa was not moving, but did not smell if she was crying. This puzzled the Raptor General as he saw her Elven ears where hanging down as if she was sad._

_He looked at Elina and then smiled as she spoke._

"...So... you knew it...?"

"Nowa... doesn't belong among the elves or in the human world. Nowa know that already."

_The Raptor General turned and saw two people enter the Colosseum, by the look on there faces they where confused with what they are seeing. The Raptor General then turned back to the battle when he heard Nowa started to talk again, He did not know what she was thinking but he guessed it would give her straight._

"But you know... it's because it's this world. They are those that are kind... More than anyone else. And more than anything else I wanted to keep the words of those who care about me..." _Nowa said with a weak smile. The Raptor General just stares at Nowa, smiling. He did not know her, but she had the spirit of a warrior, a warrior he would be proud to fight next to._

_He looked at Elina with disgust, if anything happens to her she had it coming, he grantees it. She was playing with her feelings, a tactic raptors have been forbidden to use. _

"I see. So if your caption says die, you will go and die? How pathetic, you're not a single bit independent…"

"NO! NO! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Nowa quickly replied.

"It's because Nowa didn't want to take part in this tournament. The commander was angry with elves in the forest... I didn't want this at all..."

"What a cruel person you are, Elina." _The Raptor General said, hissing in disgust. He closes his eyes and an image appeared in his head. He was attacking Elina on her way back to Vance Castle, he grabs her and closes his jaws around her neck. She claws at him as he tightens his grip. He lets go when she stops moving, he turns around and sees Claudette and Leina looking at him in horror. At his feet Elina's blood pooled out of the wounds in her neck. He had ripped out her jugular, she bleed to death relatively quickly as she panicked. He snarls and leaps away._

_He opens his eyes and looks back at the battle, he can taste her blood in his mouth. He looks at Nowa, his gaze filled with sadness. He knows she has no way of winning the battle. He shakes his head at the battle, this was no way for honorable warriors to fight._

"Is that why you are in this... You're risking your life in a life and death battle just for that?" _Elina said, the Raptor General could smell that she was pissed, he knew this would most likely not end well for Nowa. He cringes as Elina bit on her lips out of anger and grabbed the rest of __Nowa__'s cloths_

"You… make me sick…!" _She said as she lifted Nowa into the air._

_The announcer then states the obvious._

"WOAH! ELINA LIFTED NOWA UP IN THE AIR!"

"Thank you, captain obvious!" _The Raptor General hissed at the announcer. Again, he did not hear the Raptor General._

_Elina was holding Nowa by the neck, crushing her windpipe and preventing Nowa from speaking. Nowa was also having a hard time breathing. Elina then started to yell at Nowa. To the Raptor General it showed she had no respect for anyone but herself._

"Is that's the case, then why not hurry and kill your enemy? Why the hold up? Why do you resist having fun in a fight!"

"I… I can't do that! I can't take someone's Life!" _Nowa said, barely able to mutter the words._

"What!" _Elina responded. She sounded more angry then surprised._

_The Raptor General then saw that Nowa was trying to get out of the death grip she was in._

"But... But I fight so I can live…" _She began._

_Nowa turned her head, where to; the Raptor General did not know, but where ever she looked it gave her the strength she needed._

"That... is what... is what she..." _Nowa Began._

_The Raptor General just stares at the battle, thinking up battle plans in case he had a fight with Elina._

"SHE TAUGHT ME...!" _Nowa cried out. What she did next made the Raptor General smile._

_In one move she gave __Elina__ a direct blow to her head, so she could get free._

_Elina,__ who was so confident her victory, fell back and began to cry out in pain. This made the Raptor General purr._

"So her weakness is her head, I better keep a note on that." _The Raptor General said, smiling._

_Meanwhile, __Nowa__ used the moment of distraction to jump back to her weapon_.

"Only so can I give back such gratitude." _Nowa Continued._

"LOSING IS THE ONE THING I CAN'T DO! NOWA WILL FIGHT EVEN IT MEANS THE END OF HER LIFE...!"

_The Raptor General puts a small paper back into a little pocket in his armor. He smiles at Nowa's words._

"Brave words, for one so small." _He said, looking at the battle._

_The Raptor General smiles, he sees that Elina is still on the ground and holding her head in pain._

_He shakes his head, this battle was now on personal ground. He suddenly smells a familiar scent, he has only smelled it one other time. It was close but did not smell like a threat so he dismissed it. _

_He then moved around the Colosseum, trying to get a better look. The familiar scent gets stronger, as if it was in the Colosseum itself._

_As he looks back at the battle, unlike before no one could make a direct hit, both warriors holding there weapons like there lives depended on it. In this battle it most likely did. He stops over a gate where Nowa had entered the Colosseum battle area. He widened his eyes when Nowa began to speak._

"The reason why I fight is the same as yours. Ymir told me that you are in the tournament for someone who is important to you!"

"This will not end well." _The Raptor General murmured to himself._

"Tch. That blabbermouth! If that's the case... you're the same as, No..." _Elina began._

_The Raptor General smelled that Elina got very angry, He then felt fearful for Nowa and rightly so._

_He hissed when she used all her strength to strike __Nowa__'s weapon and hit __Nowa__ on her head. The force of the strike made Nowa's head slam into the ground with a sickening thud. _

"YOU LITTLE BRAT DON'T PUT ME TOGETHER WITH COMMON FILTH LIKE YOU!" _Elina shouted at Nowa's lifeless body._

_The Raptor General was shocked at Elina's reaction to Nowa's words. He was more shocked when he saw that Elina had blood dripping from her gauntlet._

"THAT'S RIGHT... YOU LIVE IN YOUR OWN WILD, LITTLE WORLD. BUT I'M NOT LIKE YOU, I HAVE MONEY, POWER AND SERVANTS. THE ONLY THING WHAT IS IMPORTANT FOR ME IS MY POWER AND..." _Elina then stopped herself. The scent of her anger still hung in the air but was growing stale. The Raptor General then remembered what Leina said to Elina. _

_The Raptor General then remembered poor little Nowa when the Announcer spoke._

"Nowa isn't standing up! Is she dead? Did Elina kill her?"

_The Raptor General saw that Nowa was lying on the ground and her little ape, Ruu, was trying to wake her up. The Raptor General knew that she was knocked out, his predatory instincts told him that she was now an easy kill. His anger returned when he heard Elina speak._

"I can't get... the thing I want. The thing I want the most, and she has it. Why her and not me?" _The Raptor General watched Elina carefully, her cruelty at the half elf had awaken his instincts to protect those weaker then him, those instincts lead to the death of the attacker._

_Elina stares at Nowa with cold, cruel eyes and walks towards Nowa. The Raptor General hisses as Elina points her lance at Nowa's body. He watches, waiting for the death blow to be dealt._

"Where is the one who is gentle to me...? Who is it? Who is it...!" _The Raptor General watches as Elina slowly lifted her lance, as if she was under hypnosis. _

_She was about to kill the elf when the Raptor General hears a young voice, a familiar voice, one that was not heard for almost a month._

"That's enough!"

_The Raptor General turns to the origin of the sound, when he looked at who spoke he was dumbstruck._

'_It can't be! He should be dead!'The Raptor General thought as he stares at a hooded person, with a Scent that shocked him even more._

* * *

**_To Be continued..._**

**Again, sorry for the wait, I have begun another Story so Updates may take longer.**


	14. Note

My dear Readers,

For the time being there will not be any new chapters to this story. I am revising the story so it can be the best it can be. Once I finish the next chapter will be posted.

-Quintian


End file.
